The Spy and The Saber
by Shadow Katakura
Summary: Sequel to Shadow in the Night. Decepticons are hunting for doomsday devices and we'll stop them. I'm learning about Dark Saber and its origins. We're hunting for relics and we're not backing down. My name is Shadowstalker and I'm the wielder of Dark Saber.I will cut down any Decepticon who stands in my way. The Autobots will always be victorious. Third in the Femme Spy series,
1. Operation Bumblebee Part 1

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! It's me with the The Spy and The Saber, the sequel to Shadow in the Night! I can't wait to work on this story and the one chapter I'm just dying to write which is Loose Cannons but based on that last chapter of Shadow in the Night you can guess why. Anyway I'm talking too much. Let's roll out!**

**Chromia: Must you always say that?**

**Me: Of course! Oh and guys there is a poll on my profile. QuickSilver needs a god-mother!**

Optimus, Ratchet, and I were watching from behind a cliff as the Decepticons were mining. For what I have no idea. But I was shocked when Megatron showed up.

"Megatron?" I asked.

"It seems he detected the Autobot signal beacon precisely because it was unearthed." Optimus explained.

"Our backup shouldn't be far behind." Ratchet informed.

"Without knowing what ole Megsy dug up, I don't think we should wait." I said as Optimus and I unfolded our ion displacers and walked towards the Decepticons with Ratchet not far behind.

"Megatron!" Optimus yelled as we ran towards my uncle who was looking at the relic. "I cannot allow you to pilfer Autobot relics."

"Not only are you misinformed Optimus." Megatron smirked. "But I would strongly advise you to lower your weapons, unless your in the mood for mutually assured destruction." He showed us the relic.

"It can't be." Ratchet gasped.

"The spark extractor." I growled.

"Rather unassuming, yet capable of extracting every spark within its radius." Megatron mused. "And to think, you led me right to it Optimus. Or should I say Orion Pax did."

I noticed Optimus tense out the corner of my optic and I glared at Megatron. Optimus already felt guilty enough about that whole fiasco.

"You really should have left your Decepticon shield intact. For you have no idea how useful your code breaking skills proved to be during our all too brief time together." Megatron said before he opened his com-link. "Soundwave, send the ground bridge."

A ground bridge opened up and I silently wondered where the heck was that backup of ours.

"Engage them!" Megatron ordered before walking towards the groundbridge.

Optimus, Ratchet, and I stood back to back as we engaged the 'Cons. Ratchet had his blades, I had my new Duel Swords, and Optimus had his cannons. I smirked when I heard the familiar engine of a Camaro. When Bumblebee drove past us, I transformed and followed him.

"Bumblebee, Shadowstalker, secure the package." Optimus commanded.

"Let's go 'Bee!" I yelled as we drove after Megatron.

Bumblebee and I drove inside the ground bridge and sped after Megatron. 'Bee drove under Megatron and grabbed the relic out his servos while I transformed and kicked Megatron.

"Bumblebee, go!" I yelled.

'Bee transformed and as soon as he was out the groundbridge I transformed and followed him.

"What?!" Megatron yelled angrily.

But by the time he stepped out the groundbridge, 'Bee and I were already gone.

* * *

Bumblebee and I stood side by side as he told the kids about our encounter with Megatron. Arcee, Bulkhead, and Nightshade were listening too. Though they made sure not to get too loud since QuickSilver was in my arms asleep.

"Loop de loop, huh?" Arcee smirked.

Bulkhead laughed. "You've got some brass bearings Bumblebee."

"You should've seen Shadow fight Megatron. If she wasn't there holding him back for me, I probably wouldn't have made it out." Bumblebee said.

"I just did what I had to." I shrugged.

"You modest femme. You never give yourself the credit you deserve." Star shook her head.

I only shrugged again before I listened in on Optimus and Ratchet's conversation.

"Optimus." Ratchet said. "Here, the source of the ancient frequency we detected."

"An Iacon homing beacon." Optimus recognized.

"What's an Autobot locater doing on that?" Elita asked.

"The Class A Decepticon weapons confiscated during the war were sealed within the vaults below Iacon." I said.

At the strange looks I received, I said, "What? I spent a lot of time there!"

"Where Optimus once worked as an archivist." Prowl stated.

"Iacon was both a cultural center and a stronghold." Optimus explained.

"Which Megatron raided when Autobot troops were at their weakest." I said bitterly.

"It stands to reason that with Iacon being overrun by enemy forces, these weapons were jettisoned off world to keep them far from Decepticon reach." Optimus said.

"Clearly, the beacon was added as a safety measure should the beacons ever be found by the undesired party." Star explained.

"Well thanks to our hot shot stunt drivers," Ironhide said, directing it at Bumblebee and I, "This one's going in our vault."

"Do you think this is this only intel you supplied to Megatron?" Nightshade asked.

"Nightshade, you are right to ask. And I am afraid I do not remember." Optimus sighed.

I made sure QuickSilver was still asleep because I did not want her to see her first act of violence. I then proceeded to slap Optimus across the face.

Optimus sighed again before merely asking, "Really?"

"Optimus, ole Megafreak clearly took advantage of your amnesia. But for all we know this spark extractor is the extent of it. Have you stopped to consider that he merely suggested otherwise simply to plague your thoughts?" I asked.

Optimus was silent at that and I knew I had gotten through to him. I then realized something and turned to Arcee. "Where's Cliff?"

"Last I checked he was in the training room." Arcee shrugged.

"Jazz, mind talking QuickSilver for me?" I asked.

"I'd love to spend some time with my god-daughter." Jazz grinned.

I chuckled. "Alright Jazzy Boy." I handed my daughter to Jazz and headed off to the training room.

When I made it there, I saw Cliffjumper in the shooting range and I unfolded my ion displacer before hitting a target all the way from the entrance. Cliffjumper jumped and turned around before he smirked at me and said, "Are you sure you're not a sniper?"

"If I was, I would've been on the Delta Team." I grinned.

Cliffjumper laughed before he turned serious and asked, "Can I see your sword?"

"Which one? Dark Saber or the ones Wheeljack gave me?" I asked.

"Dark Saber." Cliffjumper said.

I shrugged and unsheathed Dark Saber. Cliffjumper studied it for a moment before saying, "That's the one."

"Huh?" I asked.

"I know how you've been wanting to learn more about why the sword was made for you so I did a little researching and found a datapad on the Dark Saber." Cliffjumper smiled sheepishly.

"Primus, Cliff." I grinned before I ran over and hugged him. "Thank you. You have no idea how many datapads I went through."

"Alright, alright. Man, you are most definitely going soft on me." Cliffjumper muttered.

I kicked him in the gut and smirked as he grunted and reared back before saying, "Never mind Shadow. I take that back."

"Glad we reached an understanding Cliff." I smirked as I walked out the training room, only to bump in to Bumblebee.

"Oh hey 'Bee. What's up?" I asked.

"Bulk, Star, and I are about to go on patrol. Wanna come with?" 'Bee asked.

I smirked. "You didn't need to ask."

* * *

Bumblebee and I rode down an abandoned highway while Bulkhead and Star had drove not too far from us. Soon enough 'Bee and I picked up a signal.

"We've got a signal." I said in to my com-link.

_"Yeah we just picked up the same signal. Let's rendezvous at the coordinates." Star said._

Bumblebee and I picked up the speed before we veered off the road and transformed.

"What do you think it is?" Bumblebee asked as we walked towards the beeping relic.

I shrugged. "I have no idea."

I turned around once I heard something and all I saw was blue before my world went black.

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Four men walked over to the unconscious frames of Shadow and Bumblebee. Among them was Silas, the leader of MECH.

"Silas, another one's heading towards our position. Estimated arrival: two minutes." A MECH surgeon informed.

"Work briskly." Silas said. "And since we only need one, take the device in her back. It will prove useful."

The MECH surgeon immediately went to work on removing the organs from the two Cybertronians. Above them a familiar fighter jet transformed and landed on a nearby cliff. It was Starscream.

"It would seem the signal was a trap. Better Shadowstalker than me." Starscream sneered.

Silas stood on a rock with a pair of binoculars in his hands. He saw Bulkhead and Star, not that he knew who Star was yet, driving towards them.

"The backup is ahead of schedule." Silas said.

"As luck would have it, so am I." The MECH surgeon stated.

"Move out." Silas commanded.

MECH escaped on their helicopter and Starscream followed their example and left.

**Shadow P.O.V.**

When I woke up, I saw a helicopter flying overhead. I assumed they were the ones who did this. Bumblebee woke up beside me and Bulkhead and Star ran over to us.

"Are you guys okay?" Star asked.

"Who did this to you?" Bulkhead demanded.

"We don't know." Bumblebee said.

"One way to find out. Come on!" Bulkhead exclaimed.

Bulkhead, Star, and I transformed and drove off but I noticed Bumblebee wasn't coming. I backed up and transformed before asking, "What's wrong 'Bee?"

"We rolling or what?" Bulkhead demanded as he and Star transformed.

"I can't transform." Bumblebee said.

"What do you mean you can't?" Star asked.

Bumblebee only looked up at us and I recognized the look in his optics all too well.

Fear. Helpless.

* * *

We watched as Ratchet scanned Bumblebee. I was worried for him. 'Bee was like a little brother to me. If anything happened to him, I'd never forgive myself.

"You can fix 'Bee, can't you?" Raf asked as he ran up.

"Bumblebee was hit pretty hard. The stun blast might have fried his t-cog." Ratchet said before he looked at me. "Get over here femme! You were hit too so who knows what happened."

I sighed and walked over to Ratchet and laid down on the other medical berth as he scanned me.

"Is that like a T-bone?" Miko asked.

"Not exactly." Star said. "It's the organ that allows us to scan vehicles and transform."

"By the Allspark." Ratchet gasped. "Bumblebee's t-cog isn't damaged. It's missing."

"Sweet Primus." I whispered.

"But the 'Cons transform too. Why would they steal that?" Jack demanded.

"Megatron may be known to raise zombies, but he wouldn't do something like this." I said.

"If Megatron wasn't behind this, then who was?" Raf wondered.

"The ones who cannibalized Breakdown." Bulkhead realized.

"And tried to gut us." Arcee and I stated.

"MECH." Ratchet said. "And it would seem that their knowledge of Cybertronian biotech has grown more sophisticated."

"But if they only wanted something from one of us, why did they knock us both out?" I asked.

"Well they didn't steal your t-cog that's for sure." Ratchet said before his optics widened. "Shadow, your cloaking device."

I sat up fast when he said that. I tried to cloak myself but I didn't feel anything. I tried again. That's when I started to panic.

"Please tell me the thing's just fried." I pleaded.

Ratchet scanned my back before his optics widened. "Oh this is not good. Your cloaking device is missing too."

"Oh that's it! Those MECH fraggers are going down." I growled as I stood up and started to walk away. I heard Bumblebee following me, but Optimus stopped us by putting a hand on our shoulders.

"Bumblebee, Shadow, please. You are not presently equipped to handle this." Optimus stated.

"You know what it feels like to have a piece of you ripped out by some fraggers?" I growled.

"Oh you're lucky QuickSilver's asleep with how much you're swearing." Nightshade muttered.

"We had our organs ripped out Optimus!" Bumblebee protested. "You don't know how it feels."

"You both are mistaken." Optimus said. "I do know what its like to lose a vital part of one's self, and as a result I know the value of putting your faith in the strength of those around you. We vow to do everything in our power to make you whole again."

"And if not, Ratchet can just make you guys replacements." Miko tried to cheer us up.

"Oh brother!" Bumblebee and I said in unison as we flopped back down on the berth.

"What I say?" Miko asked.

"Miko, a t-cog is a bio-mechanism, not a scrap yard find. If it were that easy don't you think I would've replaced Bumblebee's voice box by now?" Ratchet snapped. "And as for Shadow's cloaking device, those things are made of Cybertron's most highly qualified equipment. And unfortunately, we only possess Earth's metal at the moment."

"First I can't talk, now I can't transform. I'm useless!" Bumblebee exclaimed.

"You're not useless 'Bee. You're the complete opposite." Star protested.

"Alright, I say none of transform until Bumblebee gets his cog back." Mirage said. "And I won't use my cloaking device until Shadow gets hers back."

"Your spark's in the right place Mirage, but I don't think now is the time to be limiting ourselves." Chromia said.

"Not with Megatron potentially seeking other doomsday devices." Optimus said. "And I fear not while MECH uses Bumblebee's t-cog for their own sinister purpose."

"Hey guys." Jack said. "Has anyone seen Terra? I've been trying to call her all day."

"She's been in a bad mood lately." Miko said. "I think it has something to do with what Vince showed her the other day."

"What did he show her?" Jack growled.

Miko shrugged. "I have no idea. All I know is that he showed her something, and Terra just walked off with a ticked off look on her face."

Jack only sighed and said, "Looks like I'm not heading home first tonight."

Bumblebee walked up and while nobody was looking I walked after him. I followed him on to the roof and watched as he sat down and just stared at the sky.

"You okay 'Bee?" I asked as I walked over to him.

"I'm fine." Bumblebee said before asking, "Shadow, you don't think I'm useless right?"

"Of course not Bumblebee. To me, you're my little brother. And I'd never think you were useless." I said.

Bumblebee stared at me in shock before he said, "Thanks Shadow. I needed that."

"Anytime 'Bee. Anytime." I smiled.

* * *

Jack walked up to Terra's house and ringed the doorbell. He smiled when Natalie opened the door.

"Hi Ms. Monique." Jack greeted.

"Hello Jack, come on in. Terra's in her room." Natalie smiled.

"Thanks." Jack nodded before walking to Terra's room and knocking on the door. "Terra, you in there?"

No answer.

Jack sighed before walking in the room, but he was surprised when he was met by a very heated glare from Terra.

"Um Terra?" Jack asked hesitantly. And a little fearfully.

"Why?" Terra asked.

"What are you talking about?" Jack demanded.

"Why were you kissing Sierra?" Terra growled.

Jack's jaw dropped before he exclaimed, "What?! Are you crazy? I'd never do that."

"Then explain this." Terra growled as she handed Jack her phone.

Jack's jaw dropped even further when he saw the picture on the phone. It was him and Sierra kissing. But that never happened!

"When did this happen?!" Jack shrieked before he growled, "Vince did this didn't he?"

"He only showed me that you cheated on me." Terra shot back.

"For the love of," Jack sighed. "Terra, tell me, when has anything Vince did be truthful?"

Terra didn't answer. She only said, "Prove it."

Jack smirked before saying, "You never had to ask."

Terra was confused. That was until Jack crushed his lips to hers. She tried to resist, but Jack was always too much for her. She returned the kiss. When they pulled back, Terra said, "I'm really fragging dumb."

"No, just gullible." Jack smiled.

"Yes like that's supposed to make me feel any better." Terra rolled her eyes. "Now anything I missed at base?"

"It's a long story." Jack sighed.

* * *

Bumblebee walked up to Ratchet and I couldn't help but smile at how Ratchet was getting annoyed. I smiled even more when QuickSilver did that cute little yawn of hers when she woke up in my arms. I kissed the top of her helm.

"Have they reported in yet?" Bumblebee asked.

"Optimus and Bulkhead haven't reported in yet." Ratchet sighed.

"When will they?" Bumblebee asked.

"Bumblebee! I will let you know when they do." Ratchet said, starting to get annoyed.

Bumblebee kept talking and Ratchet finally said, "For Primus sake. Will someone keep him occupied so I can get some work done?!"

"Hey 'Bee, how about a video game?" Raf suggested.

Bumblebee walked over and I did too. Star watched from her spot on the wall. I winced when I saw they were playing a car game. Bumblebee looked like he was resisting a face palm.

"Oooh, bad call." Miko cringed.

"Sorry." Raf apologized.

"That's okay." Bumblebee said, knowing Raf didn't mean it.

"Hey! No big deal! That game's lame anyway." Miko proclaimed as she threw the video game controller to the side before grabbing the television remote. "How about we watch some TV?"

When the TV turned on, this time I wanted to do a face palm. Star actually did do one.

_"The Urbana 500. It won't just rock your world. It will transform it."_

Studying everyone's facial expressions, Sunstreaker said as he walked in the room, "We just can't win."

"Say it again Sunny." Sideswipes said, earning a helm slap from his brother for the nickname.

"That's it! I give up!" Bumblebee exclaimed as got up and walked away.

"Taking the auto out of an Autobot is so not a good thing." Miko remarked.

"You said it lil' lady." Jazz sighed.

"Come on 'Bee." Star said. "You're just as amazing without wheels. Speed isn't everything."

She chose to say that at a very horrible moment. Arcee came speeding in with Jack and Terra and she skidded to a stop in the middle of the room.

"Personal best Arcee!" Jack grinned. "You hit 120 easy!"

When they saw Bumblebee staring at them, they all said in unison, "Uh-oh."

"That's it!" Bumblebee yelled as he started walking for the exit.

"Bumblebee, where are you going?!" Ratchet exclaimed.

"For a walk." Bumblebee answered casually.

Ratchet stuttered for a second before saying, "You just can't go for a walk! We are robots in disguise. Leaving the base in this form puts you at risk of being seen, and of use being discovered. You'll just need to remain in the silo until..."

"Until you can fix me! Yes I know. Like that worked so well last time!" Bumblebee snapped before walking off.

"Yes Bumblebee. Until I can fix you." Ratchet sighed sadly.

"Hey Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Jazz, how good are you guys at building things?" I asked.

"What do you need?" They all immediately asked.

Sometime later I smiled at how great those three mechs could build. I requested that they build two cradles for QuickSilver since Optimus and I couldn't always carry her around. One was in my room and the other was in the main room because some 'Bots couldn't always leave the main room unoccupied.

"Thanks for the help guys." I smiled.

"Anything for you Shadow." Sunstreaker smirked.

* * *

Bulkhead and Bumblebee were in the main room when an alarm started blaring. They immediately turned it off since they were watching an asleep QuickSilver and Shadow was in her room deep in recharge.

"Another beacon?" Bumblebee asked.

"This could be it. I'll alert the others and go wake Shadow." Bulkhead said.

"We can handle it." Bumblebee protested.

"I know you and I can handle it 'Bee, but there's no reason that..." Bulkhead trailed off before sighing. "What are you trying to prove?"

"Nothing." Bumblebee lied.

"Alright, but if Shadow slits our throats for leaving a two week old sparkling alone in the base I'm blaming you." Bulkhead sighed.

"And if she brings out Dark Saber?" Bumblebee asked.

"What do you think? We run." Bulkhead shuddered at the thought.

When Bulkhead opened the ground bridge he ran through and said, "Clear."

Bumblebee hopped out and stood behind him. Bulkhead shook his helm and said, "I still don't know how you talked me in to this. You're worse than Miko."

"Not like we're going to end up in a high speed pursuit." Bumblebee reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. Not every mission ends in a high speed pursuit." Bulkhead said. "But without your..."

"I'd stop now if I were you." Bumblebee warned.

"Fine, I'll drop it. But if Optimus finds out, or even worse Shadow, this was not my idea. I will NOT have my throat slit by Dark Saber." Bulkhead swore.

"I won't tell if you won't." Bumblebee would've smirked if he could.

The scanner beeped and Bulkhead said, "Signal's coming from over there. And it's coming our way fast!"

Knockout sped out the cave and yelled, "Catch me if you can!"

"I'll get him." Bulkhead said. At least that before Breakdown came out. Bulkhead prepared to fight. "Okay, you get him!"

Bumblebee ran after Knockout but without his wheels, Knockout was leaving him in the dust.

"Sporting of you." Knockout remarked.

Bumblebee tried to activate his blasters, but without his t-cog it was no use.

"You're not even going to try and shoot out my tires?" Knockout asked in disbelief as he stopped. "Bumblebee, where's the famous horse power, huh? Show me some speed!"

"Oh I'll show you speed alright!"

Bumblebee cringed when he heard that voice. Now he most definitely knew Bulkhead and him were dead. Especially when Shadow came speeding through. Knockout didn't waste anytime in speeding away, Shadow not far behind him. He thought he was off the hook, but then Shadow said this:

_"I'll deal with you and Bulkhead later."_

Bumblebee decided to get the frightening thoughts out of his mind for now before grabbing and abandoned truck and making it go faster as his weight pushed him forward. When Knockout saw him, he couldn't help but laugh in amusement and ask, "What is with the rented car?" But he then sped up as he saw the angry femme motorcycle behind him.

Bumblebee started to panic when he saw the wheels on the truck were beginning to fall off. Knockout chuckled again and said, "I'd stick around and drive doughnuts behind you, but I have a delivery to make."

Knockout made a sharp tone and Shadow was about to follow. But something made her stop.

And that was Bumblebee falling off the edge of the cliff.

Shadow transformed ran over as she saw Bumblebee start falling. She panicked in fear and yelled as loud as she could, "BUMBLEBEE!"

**And that is the end of the first chapter of The Spy and The Saber! Did you all like it? I tried my best. And YEAH! WHEELJACK'S COMING BACK SOON! And we all know what that means. *smirks evilly* Oh I love when a plan comes together.**

**Starscream: Hey you just quoted me!**

**Me: Get the frag out of here Starscream! No 'Cons except KO, Breakdown, and Dreadwing!**

**Starscream: Why them? And who's Dreadwing?**

**Me: Them because they are the least annoying so far and you'll soon find out who he is. Until then, I'm out!**


	2. Blind Sighted

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! It's me with another awesome chapter of The Spy and The Saber. This chapter concludes Operation Bumblebee and we're getting closer to Wheeljack coming back! YAY! On another note, don't forget to vote on the poll. On with the chapter!**

"Of all the scrap brained ideas, taking Bumblebee in to a possible chase scenario when he no longer has the ability to access his wheels?" Ratchet growled.

"Yes, and let's not forget you left my sparkling alone in the base by herself." I hissed.

Bulkhead looked scared right now as he said, "He improvised."

"Improvised my..." I growled.

"Hey! 'Bee's waking up!" Raf interrupted as all eyes turned on him.

"What happened?" Bumblebee groaned.

"You already lost your voice box and your t-cog! Are you really trying to add your spark to the list?" Ratchet demanded.

Star placed a hand on 'Bee's shoulder. "Come on Ratch, don't be so hard on him. He only did what he thought was right."

I noticed 'Bee relax a bit when he felt Star's hand. Though I frowned when he moaned, "I'm useless."

"Don't say that 'Bee! You're anything but useless." Star said.

"Look." Arcee said as she stepped up. "I hate to break up the pity party, but the 'Cons just added unknown Iacon payday number two to their armory."

"Neither blame, nor praise will modify past events. But we cannot afford to take any more unnecessary risks." Optimus said as he stepped forward. "Bumblebee, you are not to leave our base. Not until we can retrieve your missing bio-mechanism."

Just when I was about to relax when he didn't mention me, he said, "That goes for you as well Shadowstalker."

"What? How am I restricted to base?!" I exclaimed.

"Um, you don't have your cloaking device." Arcee raised an optic ridge.

"Not. Helping." I growled before turning back to Optimus, "Just because I don't have my cloaking device doesn't mean I can't fight. For Primus sake, I barely use the thing. I even forgot I had it!"

"Be that as it may, you always have to expect the unexpected. You may need it when you are in the field and then you do not have it." Optimus retorted.

"What the heck is with you people and being overprotective?" I demanded before I walked away.

I heard footsteps coming after me but I heard Arcee said, "Give her some time Optimus. She hasn't been the same the message from Wheeljack."

I nearly tripped over my own pedes as I growled under my breath. Did she seriously think that Wheeljack's message was affecting me this much? Of course it wasn't. If Jackie wasn't over me, so be it. Not my fragging problem.

"Who fragged you off?"

"Leave me alone Ironhide." I growled as I stepped around the black and silver mech. "I'm not in the mood."

"Come on Shadow, you can't blame Optimus for being protective of you. You're his sparkmate for crying out loud. Besides, you guys were separated," Ironhide was cut off.

"Don't say it." I whispered.

"What?" Ironhide asked.

"Don't." I choked out. "Don't remind me. I'm just sick of being treated like a weakling."

"Come on now Shadow." Ironhide sighed as he swung an arm around my shoulder. "Nobody thinks your weak. For Primus sake, you have a highly dangerous sword that can create portals strapped to your hip. I'd say you're pretty strong. Prime just worries about you, that's all."

"Well he worries a bit too much." I grumbled.

Ironhide chuckled. "That he does. But trust me, his spark's in the right place."

"Thanks 'Hide." I smiled before walking to my room where I was surprised to find Sunstreaker waiting for me.

"Um Sunstreaker? What are you doing in my room?" I asked.

Sunstreaker only grunted and handed me a datapad. "Cliffjumper wanted me to give you this. He's gone on patrol."

"Thanks Sunshine." I smirked.

Sunstreaker smirked. "How about we go on a drive later?"

"Bye Sunstreaker." I said.

Sunstreaker laughed before walking away. I chuckled. It was no secret that Sunstreaker liked me. He's been asking me out on dates since the day I met him. But of course, he knows he has no chance but he keeps asking me just for fun. Besides, I was always closer to Sunstreaker than Sideswipe. But I pushed those thoughts out of my mind as I read what was on the datapad.

_File Name: Dark Saber_

_Alternate Title: Demon Sword_

_The Dark Saber was a sword forged by Solus Prime made of demon power given by Vector Prime. Vector received the demon power from another dimension, as he is the Guardian of Space and Time. The Dark Saber is extremely power and only the wielder and he or she's descendants can wield it. But the Dark Saber has one flaw. If used when the wielder of the sword is angry, the demon power in the sword comes to life and transforms the wielder in to a half demon._

Wow. I'm using a Demon Sword forged by Solus Prime and Vector Prime that could possibly transform me in to a half demon if I use it while I'm angry. That's reassuring. I put the datapad down on my berth for later and walked back to the main room where Ratchet was talking to all the other 'Bots. I whispered to Sunstreaker, "What's going on?"

"Hatchet's going to donate his t-cog for 'Bee and he needs someone to do the operation." Sunstreaker grumbled.

"Obviously since I am the other patient involved, I will be unable to perform the surgery. Therefore one of you must serve as my proxy." Ratchet said as he looked at all of use before finally it came down to me or Arcee. Unfortunately, neither one of use wanted to do it.

"Optimus has steadier hands." We both said.

"Steady, and much too large to be rumbling around beneath my hood." Ratchet retorted. "It's going to be one of you so just go on ahead and figure it out."

"You do it."

"No you do it."

"Frag you."

"Oh for crying out loud!" Miko exclaimed. "Okay, how about this. I'm thinking of a number. Whoever guesses the closest does the surgery whether you want to or not."

"Fine." Arcee and I grumbled.

"Children!" Elita exclaimed.

Arcee and I rolled our optics in sync. Miko asked, "Okay, name your numbers?"

"40." I said.

"65." Arcee guessed.

"It's 41." Miko smirked at me.

I growled and said, "Frag."

"Language. Sparkling in the room." Mirage grinned while pointing to QuickSilver who was sleeping in her cradle. I swear that femme can sleep through anything.

"She's asleep." I grumbled.

"Come on Shadow. You're as steely as they come." Terra smiled.

"Yeah, in the battlefield. Not in an operating theater." I said.

"Same thing. As long as you're above the knife, not under it." Jack said.

"Not helping since I actually own a knife." I stated as I flicked my wrist and showed them Sonicflare's dagger.

"Does this mean Bumblebee's going to transform in to an ambulance from now on and act all cranky? Cause that would be weird." Miko commented.

"This is going to be a long day." I sighed.

* * *

Later on, I was about to perform the surgery. Let's just say I was not exactly calm. I gulped before saying, "Okay Ratch, inducing stasis."

"Thanks for doing this Ratchet." Bumblebee said.

"Ah-ah-ah. You can thank me...when this is...over with." Ratchet yawned as stasis overtook him.

I sighed before stopping my hands from shaking. "Okay 'Bee, your turn."

When the alarms went off, flashes of a similar event went through my mind before I came back to reality. Frag it, I didn't need to be reminded of that right now.

"What's happening?" Raf asked.

"Ratchet's flatling!" Miko shrieked.

"No he isn't." I growled. Primus, I didn't need to hear that. I caught a look from Sunstreaker and knew we were going to be talking later.

"It's an Iacon homing beacon." Optimus said.

"If we're picking up the signal, then that means the 'Cons just unearthed another relic." Bulkhead realized.

"Autobots, prepare to roll out." Optimus declared.

"Yes." I whispered in glee.

Bumblebee stood up in did a couple boxing moves before Optimus said, "Except for our patients and Shadow."

Bumblebee and I both sighed at that.

"It would be best to interrupt stasis." Optimus stated while saying through our bond, "_I don't think you're weak."_

I only nodded before replying with, "_You have a bad way of showing it."_

I caught Optimus' look of regret before he walked through the ground bridge. Everyone else went to some other part of the base except Star who was talking with Bumblebee. I smirked. Those two were starting to get extremely close. I jumped when an alarm went off followed my the familiar greeting of, "_Prime! Breaking news!"_

Before Star and I could move, Bumblebee had raced to the screen and said, "What is it Agent Fowler?"

_"Huh? Where's Prime?" _Fowler asked.

I chuckled and decided to watch for a little longer. Star was smiling a little and I'm glad we'd already explained about Fowler.

"He's gone to retrieve a relic." Bumblebee said.

Fowler sighed and said, "_Look. Let him know that I just received satellite imagery which I believe pinpoints the centers operation of MECH."_

That caught my attention. Even though I hardly use the thing, I'd love to have my cloaking device back.

"Where's MECH located?" Bumblebee asked.

_"Of for the love of! Get me someone who doesn't speak bleep!" _Fowler yelled.

"What's up Fowler?" I quickly ran over before Fowler blew a fuse. Not literally of course.

I winced when Ratchet said in his drugged up state, "Is a fusor in need of a voice box repair?"

_"What the? What's a fusor?!" _Fowler demanded. _"What's going on over there?"_

I jumped when Ratchet sat up and said, "Ugh I am able! Just ask Bantor! He was all over that before I put a cheetah in his tank!"

"What the frag?" I muttered before I shook my helm and said, "Come on 'Bee. We're getting our parts back."

"But 'Bee, Shadow, you heard what Optimus said about leaving the base." Raf protested.

I scoffed. "Please, this isn't the first time I've disobeyed Optimus."

"Well you're not going alone as much as it pains me to say it." Star sighed as she walked over to use.

"Send the coordinates Agent Fowler. We'll make sure Optimus gets them." Terra said.

Fowler only raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Bumblebee, Star, and I stood outside MECH's base. I smirked before saying, "Ready?"

"Oh yeah." Bumblebee would smirk if he could.

We all backed up a considerable distance before I grabbed one of my smaller grenades and flung it at the door of MECH's base. When the door blasted off, we burst through. Bumblebee and I were ready to get our parts back. MECH aimed their weapons at us and Starscream smirked before saying, "No t-cog! He's unarmed."

When Scream fired his missle, we scattered. I brought out my wrist blades and ran towards Starscream. I growled before saying, "He's unarmed, but I'm most definitely not."

Starscream's optics widened in fear before he got to work on dodging my blades. Oh how it felt good to be in the field again. Starscream and I fought for a while before I noticed that Bumblebee and Star had the t-cog and my cloak. But I frowned when I noticed Starscream's smirk. But fear ran through me when he fired his blaster at 'Bee.

"NO!" I yelled before I jumped in front of the blast.

The last thing I heard was 'Bee and Star calling my name.

* * *

I groaned as I opened my optics and saw that I was back in the base. Primus, how long was I out?

"Shadow, I swear to Primus you're a trouble magnet!" Nightshade exclaimed as he ran over to me.

"I think we've already established that." I sighed. "Are 'Bee and Star okay?"

"We're fine." Star smiled. "Ratchet installed your cloaking device and 'Bee's t-cog."

Ratchet only scanned 'Bee and I before saying, "I did what I could."

"Our warriors couldn't have been in better hands old friend." Optimus smiled.

"And we didn't stick with plan A and let Doc Bot donate his cog, why?" Terra asked.

"Bumblebee wouldn't allow it." Jack answered.

'Bee and I stood up slowly from the berth. I held my helm for a second before steadying myself. Primus, I really have to stop getting myself knocked out. 'Bee started moving around a lot and Ratchet kept worrying about him. Finally it came to the moment of truth. Bumblebee tried transforming, but it didn't work.

"The damage was...severe." Ratchet explained sadly.

Bumblebee tried again. He groaned before trying one more time. I grinned when I say the familiar Camaro that was 'Bee. Bumblebee did a 180 spin before opening his door and asking Raf, "Where do you want to go?"

Raf laughed before saying, "Anywhere!" He climbed inside 'Bee and said, "Just drive."

Bumblebee was about to pull off before he asked, "Wait Shadow. What about your cloaking device?"

I activated my device and when I felt the familiar heat in my back I knew I was cloaked. It was confirmed when Terra grinned at me even though she couldn't see me. I deactivated my cloak before saying, "Works like a charm."

Bumblebee sped off while Ratchet was yelling at him to take it easy.

"Wow, 'Bee's t-cog looked like it was ready for the scrapyard." Chromia remarked.

"Hard to believe the Doc repaired it." Elita agreed.

"That's not all Ratchet repaired today." I smiled as I saw how proud Ratchet looked. He'd finally gained back his confidence.

Sunstreaker walked over to me, "Wanna go for a drive?"

"Sure, why not?" I shrugged.

Sunstreaker smirked before transforming in to his Corvette Stingray form and I transformed in to my Kawasaki ZX10R form. We both sped out of base while Sunstreaker pulled ahead of me.

"We both know why I called you out here so don't act dumb. Just follow me." Sunstreaker growled.

I sighed. Primus, why did he have to bring it up now of all times? Sunstreaker and I rode to a cliff near base and transformed. I watched as he glared at me before his face softened as he asked, "You don't still blame yourself for that do you?"

"I never stopped blaming myself." I mumbled.

Sunstreaker sighed. "Shadow, that wasn't your fault. Okay, I'm blind in one optic. What does it matter?"

"What matters is that it was my fault." I growled.

I gasped when Sunstreaker pinned me against the cliff and growled, "Don't say that. It was never your fault. I'm the aft that stepped in the way of your dagger."

I didn't say anything. I was still surprised that Sunstreaker had me pinned against a cliff. He sighed before letting me go and saying, "Shadow, look, that day wasn't your fault. Sure I have to watch my right side a little more often now but we both know I'm not one of the best frontliners for nothing."

I only sighed and said, "No matter what you say, I'll never forget that day."

"I know." Sunstreaker said.

_*Flashback*_

_Sunstreaker, Sideswipes, Wheeljack, and I were holding off the 'Cons from a small city near Iacon. I didn't know the name of it. Wheeljack and I were fighting back to back. This was back when we were dating and he wasn't a Wrecker._

_"Still holding your own, I see?" Wheeljack smirked._

_I chuckled as I ducked and chopped off a 'Cons head. "When don't I?"_

_"I'm so glad you're my girl." Wheeljack smiled._

_I smiled as well, but I knew I couldn't kiss him in the middle of a battle. We have other...activities planned for later. I saw a 'Con sneaking up behind Sunstreaker and I pulled out my dagger that Arcee gave me for my creation day. It was similar to Sonicflare's but not as deadly. But it still made an awesome throwing knife. I pulled my arm back and threw the dagger at the 'Cons right optic with pinpoint accuracy. But I didn't expect Sunstreaker to turn around and finish the 'Con off with his sword. I didn't have time to warn him before the dagger went through his right optic._

_"SUNSTREAKER!" I screamed as I ran over to him._

_Sunstreaker was yelling out every curse under the sun when I got over to him. He said, "Primus, I know you have good aim but not that good. A little warning next time you do that would be nice."_

_"Wheeljack, medic. ASAP." I said._

_"Got ya Wreckin' Gal." Wheeljack nodded before running off to find the nearest medic._

_"I'm so sorry Sunstreaker." I whispered._

_Sunstreaker chuckled as he held his right optic. "Sorry? Sure my optic is in splitting pain right now, but you should be proud of that throw. If that had been the 'Con, it would've been a clean throw."_

_"Leave it to you Sunshine to joke when you have an injury." Sideswipe shook his helm but he cracked a small smile._

_I didn't smile though. I only felt regret. Sideswipe always knew I was close to Sunstreaker than him. We both knew it. Soon Wheeljack arrived with Ratchet and Jolt. Sideswipe, Wheeljack, and I stepped back as the two medics worked on Sunstreaker's optic. Soon they stepped back and we all walked over. I was amazed when I saw his optic in perfect condition. Though it seemed lighter. I gasped when I put two and two together._

_"Yeah, blind in my right eye. That's reassuring for when I go in to battle." Sunstreaker said sarcastically._

_"You're the aft that stepped in the way." Ratchet said._

_*End Flashback*_

"Shadow look at me." Sunstreaker's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I turned to him as he said, "Don't blame yourself for this. Wheeljack didn't blame you. Sideswipe didn't blame you. Ratchet and Jolt didn't blame you. I most definitely don't blame you. You're my best friend."

My eyes widened when he said that. Arcee's my best friend since childhood. But that doesn't mean I don't have any more best friends of course. But hearing it from Sunstreaker? Sunstreaker smirked and said, "Yeah that's a lot coming from me."

I smirked and said, "No joke."

Both of us laughed before we transformed and drove back to base. As I drove back, I thought about the 'Con who was my target that day. Who is the 'Con you ask? Well the one I hate more than Megatron and Airachnid.

Starscream.

**Well now we know why Shadow hates Starscream. And Sunstreaker is blindsided. Surprise, surprise. Well I'm kind of sleepy now so I'm signing out for the night. Good night and I'm out!**


	3. Sunstreaker

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! I'm back with another amazing chapter. I'm introducing something new I'm doing for this story. There will be a couple chapters where the people who are close to Shadow are in their P.O.V. For this chapter, we get to see Sunstreaker and his thoughts about Shadow. I can't wait. And as you already know, Optimus and Nightshade will definitely get their own chapter. *chuckles* Let the chapter begin!**

I leaned against the wall in the main room of the base with my optics closed. Of course, I wasn't actually asleep. If I was, I would've jumped when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I opened my optics and looked at the 'Bot who tapped me.

"What is it?" I asked irritated.

Sideswipes smirked at me. "Shadow's about to dance."

My optics widened before I smirked. "Well I'm certainly not about to miss this. Who's dancing with her?"

"Who do you think?" Sideswipes snorted.

"Jazz?" I sighed.

"No, Arcee." Sideswipes smirked.

"Arcee can dance?" My jaw dropped.

"Yes. Now come on! I'm sure you don't want to miss your crush dancing." Sideswipes smirked at me as we skated to the main room.

"She's not my crush." I grumbled.

"Please, you know you like Shadow, whether she's bonded or not." Sideswipes smirked again.

I grumbled under my breath but didn't say anything to deny it. Sure I wasn't madly in love with the femme, but that didn't mean I still didn't have feelings for her. And by Primus, she knew it. I sighed before my brother and I made it to the main room. I saw Miko running around setting up speakers and Arcee and Shadow in their holoforms. Primus, even in her holoform she's beautiful.

"What's up Sunshine?" Shadow asked me.

"The ceiling." I responded with a playful smirk.

Shadow's signature smirk came to her face as she said, "That old joke again? It's getting old ya know."

"It's a classic." I let out a rare smile, one that only she could bring out.

"Hey Shadow, you gonna dance or what? Your sparkling's going to watch her mother dance for the first time." Jazz smirked.

I glanced at said sparkling. QuickSilver looked more like Shadow than Prime but she had his optics. She was a cute sparkling.

"Alright guys! Ready to witness Shadow's first dance?" Miko grinned.

"You mean your first dance. This isn't the first time she's danced for us." I said, glancing at Shadow as she sent me a quick smirk. Beauty was in that smirk.

"Alright less talking, more dancing." Cliffjumper grinned.

"Whatever you say Cliff." Arcee rolled her optics with a smile. "Hey Miko, start the music."

"Got it." Miko nodded before pressing a button. When the song started, Arcee and Shadow started dancing. And for two best friends that argue about Primus knows what all day, they're amazing.

_You're so on and off_

_Can't keep the beat_

_Best friend can be your worst enemy_

_But we're just gonna let it all go-oh_

_Don't have to compete_

_Both got the heat_

_Let's switch it up_

_No jealously, the spotlight's big enough for us both_

_So we're just gonna..._

_Jump and clap!_

_B-B-Bring it back, bring it back_

_And we'll dance forever_

_Just slide and clap_

_You know where it's at, where it's at_

_You and me together_

_Let's dance it off_

_Just turn the music on_

_Let's dance if off_

_Just turn the music on_

_Turn the music on!_

Shadow and Arcee...just performed the most amazing dance ever. They really are good together, whether it be singing, dancing, or fighting. They both deactivated their holoforms and walked over to us.

"So, what did you think?" Arcee asked.

"I thought it was amazing." Nightshade smiled at his sparkmate.

Shadow looked at Optimus and asked, "Well?"

Optimus chuckled. "So it was true. You truly are an amazing dancer."

"And singer." Shadow winked.

"That you are." I stated, so only she could hear me.

Shadow smiled at me. "Thanks Sunstreaker."

I only smirked at her. A smirk that she returned. She then turned back to Optimus and asked, "Wanna go for a drive? Haven't had a peaceful moment in a while."

Optimus let out a rare smile and said, "Lead the way, my Shadow."

Shadow smiled before turning to me. "Mind watching QuickSilver?"

"Not that I don't mind, but isn't Jazz her god-father?" I raised an optic ridge.

"He is, but I just feel like I should leave her with you." Shadow let a sly smirk slide on her face. Primus, that smirk I did not love. That smirk meant she knew something I didn't.

I shrugged, deciding not to worry about it for now. "Whatever you say."

Shadow smiled at me and walked away with Prime at her side. I felt the familiar feeling of jealousy but I growled and pushed it back down. She's bonded Sunstreaker. Don't get in over your head. Primus, first I'm blind in one optic. Now I think I'm starting to get a little blind in the processor, if that makes any sense.

I pulled myself out of those thoughts when I saw Shadow smirking at me. She winked before driving after Prime. I let a smirk slide on my face. Shadow might not be my girlfriend or my sparkmate. But that doesn't change my feelings for her. Besides, whether we're together or not, I know one thing for certain.

I'm lucky to have her as a friend.

**The dance that Shadow and Arcee did is a dance off a show called Shake It Up. It's the Turn It On dance if anyone want to see it. Youtube is only a website away. Well I hope you liked Sunstreaker's chapter, and I can't wait for next chapter. WHEELJACK HAS RETURNED! Until next time, I'm out!**


	4. Loose Cannon

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter of The Spy and The Saber! And this is the episode I've been waiting for. LOOSE CANNONS! I would've had this up sooner, but test were this week and I've been busy with studying. But luckily I get out of school for Christmas break tomorrow so I'll be updating faster.**

**Bulkhead: Wahoo! Jackie's coming back!**

**Shadow: Oh joy.**

**Me: *laughs* Well let's get this party started!**

Everyone at base was enjoying the silence until a familiar voice yelled, "_Prime!"_

Team Prime crowded around the monitor as Fowler demanded, "_What in the blazes are your people doing out here? We had an agreement! No collateral damage!"_

"I am sorry Agent Fowler, but all Autobots are present and accounted for." Optimus shook his helm.

"Except for Shadow since she's out on patrol." Ratchet added.

_"Then explain why I'm receiving reports of two jumbo sized 'Bots mixing it up twenty miles outside Omaha?" _Fowler asked.

"Decepticons?" Que guessed.

"There has been plenty of infighting lately. Megatron can't seem to keep his ranks in line." Arcee stated.

_"Well I'm just arriving on the scene. Have a look." _Fowler said.

A video image of a Decepticon appeared on the screen. One who was scarily similar to Skyquake.

"Pant job is sided. It can't be Skyquake. You and Optimus pounded him in to the ground." Bulkhead said.

"Before Starscream yanked him back out as some kind of undead terracon." Chromia said. "But the question still stands. Who's the dance partner?"

Ratchet zoomed in on the second Cybertronian and gasped once he saw who it was. "By the Allspark. It is one of ours!"

"Wheeljack." Bulkhead said before he grinned. "Haha! Jackie's back!" He knocked Nightshade, Arcee, and Ratchet on the back, nearly knocking them to the ground.e

_"I don't care if Abraham Lincoln's back! We have to contain the situation before we all end up on the eleven o'clock news!" _Fowler yelled.

At that moment, Sideswipe decided to ask, "Um guys? Isn't Shadow supposed to be patrolling that area?"

Everyone froze and grumbled, "Scrap."

* * *

"You've got nowhere to run 'Con!" I screamed as I shot at the 'Con.

I was out on patrol when I suddenly saw the familiar form of the JackHammer. I wasn't sure whether I was happy or not to see Wheeljack but I'll worry about that later. Right now I was focused on fighting this 'Con. I'll get his name later.

The 'Con turned tail and ran away and 'Jackie and I ran after him. I heard a jet engine and turned around to see Agent Fowler.

"Fowler!" I exclaimed in shock.

Wheeljack didn't know Fowler so he shot at him. Fowler managed to avoid it before saying, "Cool it hothead! I'm on your side."

Wheeljack only nodded before we turned around to fight the 'Con. Only the 'Con was ready for us and shot at us. I growled in pain when the shot hit my winglet.

"That's it!" I yelled as I took out my duel swords. "You're going to pay for that."

"Shadow, wait!" Wheeljack exclaimed as I ran towards the 'Con.

I tried to attack the 'Con, but he blocked everything I threw at him. I was surprised when he smirked.

"What is your name? You fight like no other femme I know." The 'Con said.

"Like I'd tell you my name. What's yours?" I growled.

"Dreadwing." He said.

"As in the leader of the seeker armada Dreadwing?" I asked in shock.

"So you've heard of me." Dreadwing grunted as he blocked my sword before it came close to his throat.

"I've learned my fair share of knowledge about the Decepticons in my years of being a spy." I smirked.

Dreadwing's optics widened before he said, "Wait...you're Shadowstalker."

"So you've heard of me." I smiled as I saw Arcee and Bumblebee come running towards us. "So sorry to break up our conversation, but as you most likely know, my history with the 'Cons is not a happy one."

Dreadwing looked confused. That was, until Arcee and Bumblebee started shooting at him. I was about to grab a grenade before I realized we were in front of a gas station. So I settled for my ion displacer and started shooting at him.

"What was that conversation about?" Bumblebee asked.

"Just trying to learn what his name was." I smirked.

When Fowler flew right over Dreadwing, I wanted so badly to facepalm as Dreadwing scanned his vehicle mode and started running away.

"Oh no you don't!" Wheeljack yelled.

"Jackie, no!" Bulkhead exclaimed.

But of course, Wheeljack didn't listen and so we got to see some fireworks as Dreadwing escaped. Arcee, Bumblebee, and I glanced at each other before walking back towards the others.

"Dreadwing rigged the place to blow." Wheeljack growled.

"Dreadwing?" Bulkhead asked.

"Actually that was your handywork sparky." Arcee stated.

"It's called a gas station." I explained at Wheeljack's confused look. "Kind of like an energon depot. Doesn't go well with blaster fire."

"Huh." Wheeljack grunted. "Well, our 'Con's getting away."

As Wheeljack started to walk away, Optimus said, "Wheeljack, there are other considerations. While upon this world, you would do best to follow my lead."

Wheeljack only nodded, most likely not to happy about that. I sighed and said, "Ratchet, we need a bridge. Set up the medical bay while you're at it."

_"Alright." _Ratchet said.

The ground bridge opened and we all walked in. Ratchet wasn't to happy when he saw my winglet. "Really, femme?"

"Please Ratchet. This isn't the first time my winglet's been damaged." I smirked.

Ratchet only grumbled under his breath before gesturing for Wheeljack and I to sit on the berth. Ratchet got to working on Wheeljack's arm while I leaned back and relaxed.

"OW! Easy there doc, I need that arm." Wheeljack winced.

"Hold still and maybe you'll keep it." Ratchet retorted.

I laughed slightly before turning quiet as Wheeljack said, "Look, commander, apologies for the fireworks. Won't happen again. But I tracked Dreadwing across a hundred light years of space!"

"I thought you were searching the galaxy. You know, looking for Autobot refugees." Bulkhead was confused.

"I was until I found one. A Wrecker." Wheeljack had a dark look on his face.

"Really? Who?" I asked.

"Seaspray." Wheeljack answered.

Bulkhead laughed. "How is old barnacle butt?"

"Hope he's still kicking." I laughed.

Seaspray was a good friend of mine back when I used to go on missions with the Wreckers every now and then. He used the talk until he couldn't anymore.

"Not so good, you two. Blown to bits actually." Wheeljack said darkly.

"What? No." I whispered.

"Dreadwing." Optimus said.

"I was in my flyer, the JackHammer. Picked up Seaspray's signal a couple light years from the Darith. We made contact and arranged a rendezvous in the Dramadon system. But Dreadwing must've intercepted the transmission because he got to Seaspray first. Proximity bomb was supposed to take us both out. Guess I should be lucky the JackHammer can pack a punch. I picked up Dreadwing's ion signal. I chased him through a dozen solar systems before finally catching up to him. And he led me right back to this marble. Some coincidence, huh?" Wheeljack finished his story.

"I know of this Dreadwing." Optimus stated. "He was captain of a seeker armada, and as such like his twin Skyquake, fiercely loyal to the Decepticon cause."

"Dreadwing's only reason to travel here is to pay allegiance to Megatron." I said.

Wheeljack stood up and said, "Well I hope he's enjoying the visit. It's gonna be his last."

"Wheeljack, this planet is heavily inhabited. Any strike we make against the Decepticons must be carefully measured." Star said.

"As a team." I added. "We'd risk harming the humans if we don't watch ourselves."

Wheeljack turned to me in disbelief and asked, "Are you suggesting we sit back and do nothing?"

"YOU! Loose cannon!"

We all turned around as Fowler said, "Your cowboy antics almost blew our cover."

"Cover?" Wheeljack asked.

"We're robots in disguise 'Jackie. You need an Earth based vehicle mode outside of here." Bulkhead explained.

"That spaceship you shot down? _Not_ Earth based." Fowler said angrily. "I had to jump through some big hoops to get that hauled out of plain sight. You need to keep a tighter leash on your people Prime."

"A tighter leash?" Wheeljack growled as he walked over to Fowler. "Let me clarify tiny."

"Wheeljack." I warned but, of course, I was ignored.

Wheeljack got up close and personal with Fowler and growled, "I'm not one of Optimus Prime's people." He then stormed off.

"I'll go talk to him." Bulkhead said before turning to Optimus. "With you permission."

"Of course." was my sparkmate's reply.

Bulkhead walked off. Fowler turned to us and said, "So the new guy has a little problem with authority?"

"Wheeljack and Bulkhead served together in the Wreckers. It was a combat unit that operated outside the normal chain of command." I explained.

"Just like you led your spies to victory every time." Mirage smirked at me.

"Yeah something like that." I shrugged.

Fowler brought us back to attention by saying, "Black Ops."

"They accepted missions no one else would." I said as I remembered my first time meeting the Wreckers and going on missions with them. I then said sadly, "And many didn't come back." I made up my mind after saying that. "I'm going to go talk to Wheeljack."

I transformed and sped out of base and towards where Wheeljack parked the JackHammer. I caught up with Bulkhead and transformed before saying, "Want me to talk to him?"

"You'll probably get through to him better than I will. I mean, you two go way back. I didn't meet him until he joined the Wreckers." Bulkhead smiled sheepishly.

"I had a feeling you'd say that." I sighed before I continued walking towards the JackHammer.

I stepped inside and after finding Wheeljack I said, "Look Wheeljack, even if it weren't for the humans we wouldn't be able to face the 'Cons right now. We're outnumbered."

"Roadbuster, Pyro, Rodarstorm, Seaspray. All dust." Wheeljack growled.

"That's what I'm talking about. Wreckers are Autobots, there's just not that many of you guys left. But if we get behind Optimus, we have a chance to end this once and for all." I said.

"Guys like Optimus, they talk a good game. But when you're in the scrap, they don't wanna get their hands dirty." Wheeljack argued.

"Woah, woah, woah. You don't know Optimus like I do." I was starting to get irritated. "I'm sure being a Wrecker meant everything to you and to Bulkhead. But he left that behind,"

"Because Prime was the real thing. Blah, blah, blah." Wheeljack rolled his optics.

"Quit insulting my sparkmate, would you?" I snapped.

Wheeljack's optics widened as he choked out, "Sparkmate?"

Oh right. I forgot he didn't know. So I just nodded and said, "Yeah sparkmate. And that sparkling you saw in the cradle? Yeah that's QuickSilver and she's my sparkling."

Wheeljack looked like he was torn between angry and sadness at first but then he only said, "So you're only down here because you want to defend Prime or because you actually think he's the real deal?"

"I know he's the real deal." I growled. "For Primus sake, would you stop being so jealous? We broke up Primus knows how long ago. I thought you'd be over it by now."

Wheeljack laughed sarcastically. "Me? Jealous? Never in a million years."

"Well it seems like it to me." I scoffed.

I wasn't prepared when Wheeljack had me pinned against a wall. I gasped and asked, "Jackie, what are you doing?"

Wheeljack looked like he was in another world as he said, "I...I want to..." He didn't get to finish as I felt his lips on mine.

Primus, how long has it been since we kissed? I don't know. But even through all the years that passed by, Wheeljack is still an amazing kisser. I tried not to kiss him back. Primus, I have a sparkmate! But I couldn't resist him for long and I soon found my arms around his neck. But just when Wheeljack was about to take it farther, I gasped and pushed him back, terrified at what I just did. And even more terrified when I saw Bulkhead standing there with his jaw on the ground.

"How long have you been standing there?!" I demanded.

Bulkhead soon found his voice and said, "Long enough. Uh, Shadow? What were you doing? I mean, aren't you and Optimus...?"

"I know Bulkhead." I clenched my fist to keep them from punching Wheeljack who was looking like he was in the world of his dreams. I sighed and pleaded, "Please don't tell him Bulk. I didn't even mean to do that. Please, just don't!"

"Hey, calm down kiddo. I knew with the way 'Jackie's been staring at you he was going to break eventually. My lips are sealed." Bulkhead smiled.

I sighed before glaring at Wheeljack with a glare Sunstreaker would be proud of. "You mention this and I will kill you."

Wheeljack only smirked and nodded. "I enjoyed it so I guess I'll keep it a secret. With the way you were kissing me, I'm sure you..."

Bulkhead coughed awkwardly before saying, "Still here."

Wheeljack only said, "Oh right."

I sighed again before I heard beeping. Wheeljack turned towards the console and a voice came through. A familiar voice.

_"Wheeljack, I know you're out there listening. I have a proposition for you." _

"Is that?" Bulkhead didn't get to finish.

"Dreadwing." I said.

_"Meet me at this coordinates. If you have the spark. And bring Shadowstalker with you. I'd like to have a chat with her as well."_

"We'll see you there 'Con." I growled.

"Just to watch you fry." Wheeljack finished with a smirk.

"You two know its a trap." Bulkhead warned us.

"We know." Wheeljack smirked. "But when has that ever stopped us?"

I leaned against the wall, deciding the stand for the ride and asked, "You coming with Bulk?"

Bulkhead sighed before sitting down and saying, "At least let me call for backup."

"You know Wreckers don't call for backup." Wheeljack smirked.

"They call for cleanup!" The two chorused together as they grabbed each others servo.

Wheeljack powered up the JackHammer and soon enough we were flying towards where Dreadwing was. I sat down and buried my face in my servos while trying to get my processor straight. Why? What the heck compelled me to kiss Wheeljack? I thought I was over him. I sighed again and opened a private com-link with my best friend. At least she'll get my helm on straight.

_"Okay, you haven't opened up a private com-link in Primus knows how long. Something's up and it better be good." Arcee said._

_"I kissed Wheeljack." I said._

_"YOU DID WHAT?!" Arcee screamed._

_"I don't know what came over me! What was I supposed to do 'Cee?" I asked._

_Arcee sighed and said, "Primus, you have got to be the most crazy femme I've ever met. On a side note though, how was the kiss?"_

_"Seriously?" I demanded._

_"Just answer the question." Arcee sighed._

_"Wheeljack's an amazing kisser. There? Happy now?" I growled._

_"Very." Arcee was smirking. I just knew it. "Anyway, why'd you kiss him back? I thought you were over him."_

_"I thought I was, but...ugh I don't know. My processor's just whack!" I sighed._

_"Just talk to him later about it. I'm pretty sure he knows he'll never get you back." Arcee said._

_"We'll see. Thanks Arcee. You're the best." I said._

_"No problem. Just don't kiss him again. Or call me back since I'm on a date with your brother." Arcee warned me._

_"No promises." I smirked._

"Shadow, we're here." Wheeljack announced.

I looked up and saw that we had landed. I only nodded before saying, "Let's get this party started."

Wheeljack smirked before walking out the ship with me following behind. Bulkhead went off somewhere and I assume the two had made a plan while I was talking to Arcee. Soon enough Wheeljack and I came upon Dreadwing.

"I wasn't certain you would come." Dreadwing admitted.

"I don't like unfinished business." Wheeljack shrugged.

"And I never miss an invitation to a fight." I gave him a cocky smile.

Wheeljack brought out his grenade and Dreadwing brought out his bomb. I really wanted to throw my grenade, but three explosives would make us all blow up. Wheeljack and Dreadwing threw their respective explosives and the force knocked us back. I unsheathed Dark Saber and yelled out as I broke through the smoke and tried to slash at Dreadwing. Unfortunately he dodged and ran off. Wheeljack and I ran after him.

"Here. Take this visor. Don't need you ending up like Sunstreaker." Wheeljack said as he handed me a black and purple visor.

I winced at the mention of that event but I took the visor anyway. I held it up to my face and it automatically welded itself on there. Soon my eyes were covered by the battle visor. I've always wanted one of these!

Dreadwing activated a bomb he had set up on the cliff side and Wheeljack and I jumped over before saying to him, "Is that all you got?"

We dodged another bomb and we soon had Dreadwing at a dead end.

"If you're thinking about flying out of here..." Wheeljack smirked.

"Think again." Bulkhead finished as he aimed his cannon at Dreadwing from on top of the cliff.

Dreadwing only stared at us before a smirk came to his face. Oh don't tell me...

"BULKHEAD!" Wheeljack screamed when he saw the bomb under Bulkhead.

It was too late. Dreadwing activated the bomb and all I saw were rocks falling towards me before my world went black.

* * *

I groaned as I came to and nearly screamed in panic when I saw a bomb strapped to my chest. I heard a chuckle to my right and saw Dreadwing standing there smirking.

"What are you smirking about?" I demanded.

Dreadwing didn't answer me. He only asked, "So you are the sparkmate of Optimus Prime?"

"So what if I am?" I questioned.

"As the sparkmate of a Prime, you are one of my greatest enemies. I merely wish to know more about you." Dreadwing said.

"Well tough break buddy. You're not getting much information." I scoffed.

"I believe I can." Dreadwing narrowed his optics.

I shook my helm. "You misunderstand." I then let go of the bomb, which I had disabled while talking to him.

Dreadwing looked at me in shock before he tried to punch me. I dodged him and ran away. I knew it would be awhile until he caught up with me so that gave me time to think. But I yelped as I nearly ran headfirst in to Wheeljack who put his servos on my waist to steady me.

"Easy there Wreckin' Gal." Wheeljack smirked before turning serious. "We need to stop Bulk. He's got a bomb strapped to his chest and he's planning to jump in to the water."

"What?!" I exclaimed. "What are we standing here for? Let's go!"

Wheeljack and I climbed on top of structure while waiting for Bulkhead to come running. Soon he came out and Wheeljack and I jumped down before trying to push him out.

"Bulk, wait!" I exclaimed.

"Out of my way." Bulkhead growled.

Bulkhead was pushing us back and we weren't doing so good on holding him back. Wheeljack growled and said, "Will you listen to me Bulk?!"

We were at the edge of the water now. Wheeljack pushed harder and said, "You were right. Dreadwing's the only one who can defuse it." He then looked to the left. "And Optimus knows it too."

Bulkhead stopped struggling and we all watched as Optimus climbed up on a crane and waited for Dreadwing to come out. I smiled and said, "That's my Prime."

Wheeljack tensed up and I knew I should've kept my mouth shut. But he was going to have to get over it one way or another. Soon enough Dreadwing came out and Optimus yelled out as he dropped the crane on Dreadwing. He got off of Dreadwing and we all ran over to him.

"Dreadwing, defuse the bomb or fall victim to your own device." I said, putting a good amount of authority in my voice.

"I will gladly sacrifice myself to avenge my brother." Dreadwing said, referring to Skyquake.

"Then we will gladly join the Allspark with our brother." Optimus said.

"And with you. You'll never shake us." Wheeljack crossed his arms.

Bulkhead was really started to get nervous. I could tell my the way he kept moaning and looking at the bomb. Dreadwing looked to be torn before he finally grumbled, "Very well."

Optimus and I lifted the crane off Dreadwing so he could stand up. Bulkhead looked ready to run for the hills, but Dreadwing only pulled the blue wire and the bomb stopped. My jaw dropped. Bulkhead sighed in relief.

"I had it narrowed down to the blue or the yellow. Or the red." Wheeljack shrugged.

"I would never let you defuse a bomb in my life." I said.

I jumped when nearly everything around us blew up. We all quickly turned to Dreadwing, but he was already running off. I grabbed one of my grenades and threw it in the air. Just as it went off, Dreadwing dodged around it and I growled. Why must nearly all the 'Cons have aerial vehicle modes?

"So," Wheeljack smirked. "Who do we call for cleanup?"

When I looked at the destruction around us, I sighed and said, "Fowler's going to have a fit."

Optimus smiled at me before saying, "Ratchet, we require a ground bridge."

A ground bridge appeared in front of us and we all walked through. I saw Jazz frantically trying to calm down a crying QuickSilver, and he froze when he saw me.

"Um, hey." Jazz said lamely.

I smiled and said, "Give her here."

Jazz handed my sparkling over to me and I took her before heading off the my quarters. I sat down on my berth and started singing a lullaby I remembered from my childhood.

_There's a land far away  
Where your troubles disappear  
Where the sun always shines  
Where there's never any fear of the night_

_There's a world that I know_  
_Where there isn't any war_  
_Where we walk hand in hand_  
_In peace forevermore, in the light_

_If you find yourself afraid, close your eyes:_  
_I'll be with you, there in your spark._  
_And someday, you'll recognize_  
_That your light will shine the brightest in the dark!_

_There's a place you will find_  
_With your Daddy and me_  
_Where the air is soft and sweet_  
_That is where we will be-in the light_

_There are words you will hear_  
_There's a song you will sing_  
_You will shine like a star,_  
_Like the daughter of a king in the night_

_f you find yourself afraid, close your eyes:_  
_I'll be with you, there in your spark._  
_And someday, you'll recognize_  
_That your light will shine the brightest in the dark!_

Soon QuickSilver was asleep in my arms.

"You're an amazing mom."

I looked up and saw Wheeljack leaning against my door. I shrugged and said, "Thanks."

Wheeljack sighed. "Look Shadow, I'm, uh, sorry about what happened earlier. I guess I just needed to get over you with a kiss."

I smirked. "Apology accepted. Besides, it's not like I didn't enjoy it."

"Oh really?" Wheeljack smirked.

"Don't get in over your head." I smiled.

Wheeljack scoffed playfully and said, "Me? Never."

"Sure 'Jackie. Sure." I rolled my eyes.

Wheeljack smiled at me and said, "You're one lucky femme Shadow."

I placed QuickSilver in her cradle before walking over to femme. "No, I'm not the luckiest femme." I just need one more before I'm satisfied. I made sure no one was around before I leaned up and kissed Wheeljack. I pulled back and said, "But I think I'm lucky enough to have such great friends."

Wheeljack smiled and said, "Couldn't have said it better myself."

* * *

The next day came quickly and I walked in to the main room to hear Bulkhead say, "Come on 'Jackie. If you leave now, you'll only wind up coming back again."

"And energon is in short supply." Elita added.

"It'll just be a waste of time." Star said.

"Then again, we do have limited space." Ratchet stated.

"Thanks for ruining the mood Doc." I smirked as I walked over.

"Not sure if I'm ready to give up my freedom just yet." Wheeljack smirked. "Maybe I could do some exploring to see if this rock suits me."

"No offense to the JackHammer, but you'll need an Earth based vehicle mode." Bulkhead reminded him.

I smirked. "That's where I come in."

* * *

I stood on top of the base as I watched Wheeljack wink at me before running off and transforming in to his new Ford GT90 vehicle form that I helped him pick out. I wrapped my arms around myself as I watched him drive off. I knew I could always com-link him, but I was going to miss that cocky mech. I smiled as I thought of the first time we met.

_*Flashback*_

_I skated through the streets of Iacon looking for something to do. I was 13 at the time. I soon found myself in side a bar. I put my wheels back in to my feet before sitting down. A red, white, and green mech sat beside me. I didn't speak to him as I sighed and closed my optics. I had been skating around all day and my pedes were killing me._

_"You sure seem relaxed."_

_I opened my optics and turned to see it was that mech. Looking at him up close, I had to admit he was handsome. I smiled and said, "You sure seem relaxed too."_

_The mech smirked and said, "The name's Wheeljack though everyone calls me Jackie. You?"_

_"Shadowstalker though everyone calls me Shadow." I smirked._

_Wheeljack laughed and said, "You one snarky little cutie aren't you?" _

_A faint blush came to my cheeks and said, "You're snarky too."_

_"I might be." Wheeljack grinned._

_I smiled. "You're pretty cool 'Jackie."_

_"Same to you Shadow." Wheeljack smiled._

_And that was the beginning of a beautiful friendship and later on, a romance._

_*End Flashback*_

"Penny for your thoughts?"

I turned around to see Arcee walking towards me and I smiled. "Just thinking about old times."

"He'll come back." Arcee smirked.

I chuckled before wrapping Arcee in a side hug and saying, "Trust me Arcee, I know he will."

Arcee only laughed and together we stood on top of base in a comfortable silence. Soon I broke the silence.

"Hey Arcee?" I said.

"Yeah?" She turned to me.

"Thanks for being the best friend a girl could ever have." I smiled.

Arcee smiled. "No problem. What are friends for? Sisters from another mister?"

I chuckled and gave her a fist bump. "Sisters from another mister."

**And that is the end of another amazing chapter of The Spy and The Saber. The lullaby that Shadow sang to QuickSilver was made by Ardent Aspen. Thanks for the lullaby Ardent if you're reading this! Also, I will have a Christmas one-shot up soon. It will be before Christmas. That's all for now so I'm out!**


	5. Half Demon

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! It's me with another chapter of The Spy and The Saber. Even as I type this disclaimer, I'm still trying to figure out what to do with this chapter. Oh well, I guess we'll see when I type it.**

**Arcee: You're not joking are you?**

**Me: No I honestly have no idea. Wait...*lightbulb* I GOT IT!**

**Also check out my new story Out of the Past! Shadow's past will finally be revealed. **

Wheeljack growled to himself as he was surrounded by a group of vehicons. Why did they have to target him of all 'Bots? Primus, shouldn't they be more worried about Team Prime? Wheeljack was confused though when a blade thrust through one of the vehicon's chest. But he smirked when all the vehicons stepped back when his rescuer revealed herself.

"You haven't even been gone a week and you're already in trouble. Why is it every time I go on patrol I run in to you?" Shadow asked with an annoyed look on her face.

Wheeljack grinned and shrugged. "You tell me Wreckin' Gal."

Shadow only rolled her optics before suddenly spinning around and cutting the helm off a vehicon who tried to sneak up on her. Wheeljack's jaw dropped though when she unsheathed Dark Saber.

"Alright, I'm already in a bad mood." Shadow growled to the vehicons who stepped back. "Who wants to frag me off even more?"

The Dark Saber started pulsing slightly and Shadow sheathed it while muttering, "Scrap. Can't use it while I'm mad."

Wheeljack raised an optic ridge, but didn't question her as she unsheathed her wrist blades and started slicing at vehicons. Wheeljack slid his mouth guard over his mouth before grabbing his swords and running to help her scrap some of the vehicons. Soon dead vehicons were surrounding them. Shadow walked over to a nearby tree and sat down while sitting a hand on her stomach.

Wheeljack raised an optic ridge. "You okay?"

Shadow didn't respond, which scared him a little. Wheeljack walked over and asked, "Wreckin' Gal?" Still no response.

It was then that Wheeljack noticed the energon running down her stomach. Wheeljack growled to himself before gently picking up her arm that was on her stomach and sighing at the wound on her stomach. No wonder she didn't respond. The fragging femme was unconscious.

"Why me?" Wheeljack muttered to himself as he applied pressure to the wound before opening a com-link with his best buddy. "Hey Bulk, you there?"

_"Jackie?" Bulkhead asked in shock. "I didn't expect you to call so soon."_

"I wouldn't have if Shadow hadn't been so stubborn." Wheeljack sighed.

_"What are you talking about?" Bulkhead asked._

"Just tell the Doc to open a ground bridge and prepare med bay. This gash on her stomach isn't looking so good." Wheeljack said.

_"What gash?" Bulkhead asked in concern._

"For Primus sake Bulk, I'll tell you later. Frag it, open the ground bridge before this girl bleeds out!" Wheeljack exclaimed in annoyance.

A ground bridge opening behind him was his response. Wheeljack carefully picked up his ex-girlfriend before walking inside. Everyone's optics were on him in an instant.

"For Primus sake, she gets more injuries than we do." Skids said, gesturing to himself and Mudflap.

"What happened?" Nightshade asked.

Wheeljack shrugged. "Ask her when she wakes up. When she saved my aft, she was already like this."

Ratchet sighed. "Lay her on the berth." He walked over to the berth while mumbling various curses.

Wheeljack laid Shadow on the berth and winced when she hissed in pain. He stepped back as Ratchet got to work fixing her wounds. He then frowned and asked, "Hey does anyone know why Shadow can't use Dark Saber when she's angry?"

Cliffjumper chuckled nervously, getting everyone's attention. He winced from the looks he was receiving from Optimus, Nightshade, and Arcee. He then said, "Well I was helping find more information on the sword and I found a datapad on it. It says that if she uses it while she's angry she'll transform in to a half demon."

"And both of you actually believe in demons?" Sunstreaker scoffed.

Cliffjumper shrugged. "The sword is called the Demon Sword so better safe than sorry."

Ratchet walked back in the room and everyone turned to him. He sighed and said, "The troublesome femme will be okay. She simply lost consciousness because of the energon loss. She'll wake back up any minute now. Though I have a suspicion on who gave her the injury."

"And who would that be?" Wheeljack asked in a quiet, yet deadly voice. Bulkhead guessed he was most likely planning on giving the person a deadly beating.

"Based on the evidence of claw marks..." Ratchet didn't get to finish.

"Starscream."

Everyone turned around at the sound of that voice and saw Shadow leaning against a wall as her optics were narrowed to thin slits.

"Starscream attacked me while I was on patrol." Shadow explained slowly, still tired from the energon loss. "The fragger...he taunted me about something that he did long ago." Sunstreaker tensed at that, knowing what she was talking about. Shadow growled and said, "When I get my hands on that son of glitch, I'm going to kill him."

"Calm down Shadow." Jazz said. "Don't let him get to you."

Shadow glared at Jazz, making him back up slightly when he saw the ruthlessness in her optics. "I don't give a scrap whether he got to me or not. I don't care if I'm calm or not. He's dead next time I see him."

Now Wheeljack was a little scared. "Um Shadow, I know he fragged you off but you don't have to go all killer on him."

"Why shouldn't I?" Everyone was surprised when she said that.

That was when Sunstreaker noticed something. "Uh, Shadow you might want to look in a mirror."

"Why?" Shadow asked, raising an optic ridge.

Sideswipe choked out, "Your optics. They're, uh,..."

Shadow looked around the med bay until her optics landed on a piece of metal. She looked at her reflection and nearly dropped the mirror. Her optics were now electric blue with red pupils. She gasped as her denta became pointed, much like Airachnid's fangs.

"Shadow..." Arcee trailed off.

Shadow only slammed the piece of metal down on one of the desks and transformed before speeding out of base. Everyone called after her, but she was already gone. They all silently thanked Primus that QuickSilver was asleep so she wouldn't see this.

"Okay, what just happened to Shadow?!" Star exclaimed.

Wheeljack was about to go after her, but then he remembered something. "Oh no. Oh frag no."

"Spit it out already." Sunstreaker demanded, surprising everyone. They didn't expect him to be this worried.

"When she found me, she had touched Dark Saber. The thing, it started pulsing. And Shadow was angry at Starscream..." Wheeljack trailed off.

Everything suddenly clicked together for everyone. Arcee was the first to say it when everyone else was afraid to. "She's a half demon."

"Well that's just freaking great!" Wheeljack exclaimed angrily, scaring the frag out of everyone except Optimus. "Now I'm the one who wants to kill Starscream!"

Nightshade started walking towards the exit, but he was stopped by Elita asking him, "Just where are you going?"

He growled and turned to face her. "Where do you think?"

Nightshade didn't give her a chance to respond as he transformed in to his Cadillac Sixteen vehicle form and drove after his little sister. He searched for her through their bond and he soon found her sitting on a cliff. He transformed and walked over to her.

"Stay. Away." Shadow growled dangerously.

"Yeah, that's not happening anytime soon." Nightshade said as he sat down beside her. "So, mind telling me why you ran off like that?"

"Yeah, that's not happening anytime soon." Shadow said.

It was quiet for a second before they both started laughing. Nightshade smiled and said, "I'm waiting."

Shadow sighed. "I don't know honestly. I guess it was from shock."

"Or the half demon urge to go chop Starscream up to size." Nightshade offered.

"Or that." Shadow shrugged.

"Well, you might be half demon now." Nightshade said as he wrapped her in a hug. "But you'll always be my little sister. My beautiful, smart, and crazy little sister."

Shadow smiled as she hugged her brother. "Thanks Nightshade. I guess I was just scared that you guys were going to be scared of me now that I was a half demon."

"What the frag are you talking about 'sis? You nearly gave us spark attacks." Nightshade laughed.

Shadow smirked. "Aw, did my strong and brave big brother get scared?"

Nightshade stuttered indignantly before muttering, "Of course not."

Shadow laughed as she stood up. "Of course you didn't Nightshade. Of course you didn't."

Nightshade laughed as he stood up as well. "You think I was scared? Jazz looked ready to run for the hills."

"And he calls himself the brave one." Shadow rolled her optics.

The siblings laughed before a ground bridge opened in front of them. They walked through and Shadow nearly got crushed as Wheeljack rushed forward and hugged her, ignoring the glare he received from Optimus.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Fine. Choking. Can't breathe." Shadow rasped.

Wheeljack chuckled nervously and pulled back before saying, "Sorry."

"Nah, that's okay. I guess I owe you one for getting me back to base with that gash I had." Shadow smiled, making Wheeljack blush slightly.

"Yeah, well, I think its time I hit the road." Wheeljack said as he started walking towards the exit. He knew that he would end up kissing the femme again if he stayed any longer. He waved good bye before transforming and speeding away.

"Wow, you sure seem to make Wheeljack nervous." Bulkhead commented.

Shadow smirked. "Trust me, I know." She then turned serious and turned to Ratchet. "Hey, um, Ratchet, do you think there's any way I could reverse this little transformation?"

Ratchet thought about it before walking over to the monitor and doing a little research. He then said, "Well it says her that the Dark Saber has to be in range of the Star Saber to reverse it."

"Great. We don't even have the Star Saber." Shadow sighed.

"Well look on the bright side." Arcee smirked, making Shadow look at her in confusion until she was smirking as well.

"The 'Cons will be running for the hills." They both said in unison, making everyone laugh.

Shadow then walked over to Optimus before promptly dragging him towards his quarters. Once she had him in his quarters, she pinned him against the wall before kissing him. Optimus didn't hesitate to kiss back. When they pulled away, Optimus raised an optic ridge before asking, "You dragged me in here just to do that?"

"Sorry." Shadow blushed sheepishly. "A girl has needs ya know. We haven't kissed in a while."

Optimus chuckled before wrapping his sparkmate in a hug. "I love you Shadow."

Shadow smiled before saying, "I love you too Optimus."

**And that is the end of another chapter of The Spy and The Saber. Next chapter is Crossfire, though we're staying with Shadow the whole time. We won't see Breakdown get slaughtered, or Airachnid's fight with Megatron. No, we'll see someone different and Shadow will not be happy to see this particular mech. *smiles deviously* Until next time, Shadow Katakura out!**


	6. Love and War

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! It's me with another chapter of The Spy and The Saber. This chapter I will introduce some special abilities Star has. And a crush that a certain 'Bot has on Star.**

**Star: What did you just say?**

**Me: *smirks* Oh nothing. Nothing at all Star.**

**Star: Shadow Katakura...!**

**Me: *runs off* Where the frag is Trevor when you need him? If you haven't play Grand Theft Auto 5 before, don't bother asking who Trevor is. The title for this chapter is based off Tamar Braxton's "Love and War".**

Star and I walked through a forest somewhere in New Zealand. Star held an energon scanner in her hand while I followed behind her.

"So, are we close? Please tell me we are." I groaned.

Star chuckled. "You get bored way too fast. And for your information, we're almost there. But be prepared because the 'Cons beat us there."

"What exactly are we looking for?" I asked as I unsheathed my wrist blades.

"Either energon or a relic, though my guess is a relic." Star answered.

I didn't say anything after that because a shot blew past our helms and we both ducked for cover.

"Scrap." I grumbled before rushing at the 'Con who had fired at me.

"Nice to see you again." Breakdown smirked.

I only smirked, letting him see my new fangs. He raised an optic ridge and asked, "Do I want to know?"

"You probably don't." I said before I sheathed my wrist blades and punched him across the face.

"Oh it's on now." Breakdown said before he charged at me.

Before he even got within a foot of me, his pedes were incased in a block of ice. I stared in shock until I turned to see Star smirking.

"So I'm going to take a guess and say this is winter blast?" I asked.

Star was grinning now. "I can't wait to show you what else I can do."

I laughed. "As much as I would like to leave Breakdown here, would you mind letting him go? I haven't had a good one on one in a while. I like fighting him better than Knockout."

A fireball came out of Star's servo and the ice around Breakdown's pedes melted.

"That, my friend, is incinerate." Star smirked before going to fight some vehicons.

"I can tell she's going to be a pain in the aft." Breakdown said.

I shrugged. "For you guys, not for us."

I then took out my wrist blades and started fighting Breakdown. He kept swinging at me with his hammer, but I kept dodging.

"Primus femme, stay still would ya?" Breakdown groaned.

"Sorry, not happening." I smirked as I swung at him with my wrist blades.

Breakdown blocked them, but he hit them a little too hard and they cracked. I growled and stared at Breakdown with a look that screamed murder. Breakdown only laughed nervously and said, "Sorry."

"You know how long it takes to repair these?" I asked in a quiet, yet dangerous voice.

"Not really." Breakdown said nervously.

"If it takes me more than a week, I'm going to find you and I'll let you see what happens after that." I smiled darkly.

Breakdown merely said in to his com-link, "Hey, I need a bridge down here."

I tried punching him before he went in to the ground bridge, but he dodged and ran in. I sighed before turning to Star as she walked over with a crate. I saw some vehicons sparking and I'm going to assume that's electro bolt.

"What's in the crate?" I asked.

"Just some energon. Guess the 'Cons are getting a little desperate." Star shrugged. "Now I suggest we get back to base."

"Yeah, I've got a wrist blade to repair." I said.

"You got mad over that?" Star raised the scarred optic ridge.

"Of course not." I laughed. "I just wanted to scare him."

* * *

After we arrived back at base, I asked Ironhide to repair my blade for me. He only smiled and took it without complaint, though that's to be expected from a weapons specialist. Currently, Terra, Raf, Bumblebee, and I were watching some show Terra wanted us to see. When I asked her what it was called, she Ridiculousness. She only said that I would be laughing at it. I noticed 'Bee was a little distracted and apparently I wasn't the only one.

"Bee, you alright?" Raf asked.

Bumblebee was off in his own world as he said, "Okay."

I followed his gaze and saw he was staring at Star who was snapping her fingers, making fire spark at her fingertips. A smirk played on my lips because I immediately knew what was going on.

"You like Star!" I grinned.

Bumblebee obviously heard that and nearly panicked when he did. It was like seeing myself in that conversation with Arcee oh so long ago when I first told her I liked Optimus.

"What? No, I, uh, no, I..." Bumblebee just face palmed. "Yes, I do."

Raf smiled. "That's great 'Bee. You should ask her out."

Bumblebee stared at her. "Are you crazy? She's a soldier, and I'm just a scout."

I smirked. "Optimus is a Prime, and I'm just a spy. That didn't stop us, now did it?"

"Hey guys. Star's coming." Terra hissed.

I tried not to laugh as Bumblebee got all nervous. Ah I remember my first crush and I'm pretty sure we all know who that is and why we broke up. Anyway I looked up as Star said, "Hey 'Bee."

"Uh hey Star." Bumblebee said.

"Someone said my name?" Star asked.

Raf, Terra, and I shared evil smirks. Oh this was going to be fun.

"Actually 'Bee wanted to ask you something." I smirked.

Bumblebee shot me an angry glare while I just smiled innocently. Bumblebee looked like he wanted to run for the hills. I smiled. It was kind of cute seeing 'Bee so awkward around his crush and yet in the field he acted like he was never scared.

"Star, do you want to go for a drive with me?" Bumblebee asked nervously.

Bumblebee was really nervous now, but he relaxed when a smile formed on Star's face as she said, "I'd love to."

"Really?" Bumblebee asked, and he seemed really shocked.

Star smiled. "Yeah, let's go."

As the two transformed in to their vehicle forms, with Star's being a Lamborghini Veneno, and drove out, Raf, Terra, and I yelled, "Have fun on your date you two!"

I swear 'Bee's going to kill us when he gets back.

"Well now you can help 'Bee out with his relationship." Terra said to me.

I smiled. "Yeah, I might just do that."

After all, 'Bee and I are like siblings and siblings look out for each other don't they?

**And that is the end of another awesome chapter! Happy New Years guys! I'm out.**


	7. Crossfire

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! It's me with another awesome chapter of The Spy and The Saber. This chapter we're doing Crossfire. Also, I have a poll up on my profile. Please take a look because it's gonna benefit us all. I also have a new story out. It's a Grand Theft Auto 5 and Transformers Prime crossover. Primus knows what made me think of that but its gotten some pretty good reviews so far so please take a look. **

**Sunstreaker: Can we please get on with the chapter?**

**Me: Can you please be quiet so I can? Thank you so very much Sunshine.**

**Sunstreaker: SUNSHINE?**

**Me: *runs away to hide* Enjoy the chapter!**

I followed Dreadwing, Breakdown, and Airachnid through the woods. Primus knows I wanted to kill Airachnid already, but from the looks Breakdown and Dreadwing kept giving me I knew I had to stay put.

_"Remind me again why you called me." I told Dreadwing._

_"You are a spy, are you not?" Dreadwing asked._

_"Yeah, so?" I asked._

_"I believe your skills will prove useful. But not a word of this to Lord Megatron if you see him." Dreadwing warned._

_"Trust me when I say I'd never tell anything to my uncle." I scoffed._

"Am I the only one here who considers this to be overkill on Lord Megatron's part?" Airachnid asked. "I mean, dispatching two of his most proficient warriors to track down one unconfirmed energon spike."

Breakdown smirked. "Megatron knows that me and Dreadwing will get the job done."

"Actually, I was referring to Dreadwing and myself." Airachnid said.

I slapped a hand over my mouth to muffle my laughter, and I caught Dreadwing glancing at me with amusement written all over his face. Thankfully Airachnid didn't seem to notice. Breakdown growled and stepped forward, but Dreadwing stopped him.

"Breakdown, remain on task. This mission must be a unified effort." Dreadwing said.

"Indeed Breakdown." Airachnid smirked. "I know we've never seen eyes to eye, but that doesn't mean we can't patch things up." She was taunting him about his missing optic.

Breakdown started shaking in anger before he screamed, "That's it!" He charged at Airachnid.

"Don't!" Dreadwing yelled.

Airachnid jumped back and transformed in to her spider form before shooting webbing at Breakdown's faceplate. Ok, now I'm starting to get annoyed by just watching this.

"Airachnid." I growled as I finally revealed myself to her.

"You even brought little Shadow in, huh?" Airachnid smirked before shooting webbing at me, but I simply caught it and flung it away. Thank you new half demon abilities.

Dreadwing ran forward while trying to shoot at her, but Airachnid dodged every shot. I tried shooting at her with my ion displacer, but she dodged those shoots two. Airachnid shot webbing at us, but we moved in sync by rolling under it. Dreadwing grunted as Airachnid finally caught him and I growled as she webbed my arms together.

"Frag it all." I growled.

Breakdown ran forward and I saw that he finally got the webbing off his face. Airachnid fell from the trees since Dreadwing had finally clipped her limb. Breakdown lowered his shoulder cannon and started shooting at the spider, but she simply went back in to the trees and retreated. I watched in terror as Breakdown ran after her. Oh scrap.

"Breakdown! Don't be a fool! Release me!" Dreadwing yelled at the mech, but he was already gone.

I twisted my arms around before I finally managed to find enough room to unsheathe my blades and cut the webbing off. I was about to run after Airachnid, but then I remembered the mech behind me. I ran over to Dreadwing and cut the webbing off him.

"Thank you." Dreadwing nods.

"Save the thanks for later 'Con. I'm not about to let Breakdown die at the hands at that freak." I said. "Keep up if you can."

Dreadwing only nods but I already took off. I ran as fast as my feet can take me and when you're a half demon that's pretty quick. Dreadwing was behind me, but I only focused on what was in front of me. But when I finally saw Breakdown, I stopped dead in my tracks. "No...BREAKDOWN!"

Dreadwing came up behind me and said, "Primus."

Breakdown had been completely dismantled and all I saw were parts of him. His freaking arm was hanging from webbing and I started to shake in anger as I thought about who did this.

"I will kill Airachnid." I growled as I clenched my fist. "Even if it cost me my life."

Dreadwing raised an optic ridge before saying, "You are an Autobot, yet you mourn a Decepticon?"

"Breakdown and I were friends before the war." I explained as I tried to calm myself down to keep from running after Airachnid right here and now. "When he became a 'Con, he'd always hold back whenever we fought. Back when I was stuck on the warship, I felt like I was staring at the old Breakdown. Frag it, I'm gonna kill Airachnid!"

I walked off, leaving Dreadwing behind me. Just as I was about to call for a groundbridge, he called out, "Shadowstalker!"

"What?" I asked.

"Thank you for coming with us on this mission." Dreadwing said.

I only nodded. "You and Breakdown are probably the only 'Cons I'll ever hold some respect for. The only other 'Con is dead."

"And who was that?" Dreadwing asked.

"Her name was Blazestrike. We used to hate each other, but she became an Autobot and we kind of came to a mutual friendship." I explained. "I really have to go now."

Dreadwing only nodded but I was already walking off. I sighed. "Ratchet, I need a bridge."

I knew I couldn't face Airachnid alone. There's only one person I know of that can stand up to Airachnid, only one person that knows how she fights. And that person is my best friend.

* * *

I was leaning against a wall at base when a beeping came from the monitor. Bulkhead and I shared a look before walking over to Ratchet.

"What is it?" Bulk asked.

"A high frequency signal with an embedded message." Ratchet answered.

"Again?" I asked.

"Starscream." Ratchet said. "I have retained information of extreme interest to you. Bring medical kit."

"Here we go again." Bulkhead groaned.

Ratchet opened up the ground bridge and Bulkhead and I ran through with our weapons drawn. When we saw it was merely Starscream, we yelled, "Clear!"

We moved out of the way as Ratchet jumped through. We all walked over to Starscream.

"Make it fast." I demanded.

"It would appear that like myself, Airachnid has gone rogue." Starscream said.

"What's it to us? I'd much rather tear her limb from limb than here about her status." I growled, remembering Breakdown's ripped up body.

"She's planning to retaliate against Meg..." Starscream paused before saying, "Mankind. I can provide you with her location."

"I don't believe you 'Scream." I said. "You're really starting to push my patience."

"Why wouldn't you?" Starscream asked in disbelief. "I directed you to the Decepticon spacebridge so you could rescue Orion Pax, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but then you helped MECH still Bumblebee's t-cog!" Bulkhead snarled.

"So? He got it back didn't he?" Starscream asked.

I growled, finally losing my patience with the mech and unsheathed my wrist blade before holding it to his neck. "Look, either you give us some real information and we're letting you rust. Take your fragging pick!"

Starscream panicked and said, "Look I admit that aligning myself with those vile humans was a colossal error in judgment but I am alone. I do what I can to survive! But I have paid the price. I am now the one missing his t-cog!"

"You're grounded?" Bulkhead asked in shock as I finally stepped back from the annoying seeker.

"Thus of little and no threat to you." Starscream said. "But Airachnid and her insecticon intend to..."

"Insecticon?" Ratchet exclaimed. "Here?"

"How?" I asked.

"I would have asked, but I was too busy squeezing through a narrow crevice trying to keep the vermin from chewing my leg off!" Starscream yelled. "While Airachnid watched."

Ratchet sighed and started patching the mech up while Bulkhead and I watched. I was surprised though when I received a private com-link from Dreadwing.

_"Shadowstalker?" He asked._

_"What is it Dreadwing?" I asked._

_"It is Airachnid. She has challenged Lord Megatron to a possible deathmatch." Dreadwing explained. _

_"Why are you telling me this?" I asked._

_"You are...different from the other Autobots. I trust you will deal with Airachnid, if I cannot." Dreadwing said._

_"Oh I'll deal with Airachnid alright." I said before closing the com-link._

* * *

When we arrived back at base and gathered everyone, Ratchet pulled up the coordinates Starscream provided us.

"The coordinates Starscream provided is in an abandoned Decepticon mine." Ratchet said.

"Hold up." Sunstreaker said, and I could tell he was getting angry. Most likely because we let the mech who blindsided him go. "You just fixed high heels up and sent him on his way?"

"What were we supposed to do? Take him back here?" Bulkhead demanded.

"Not saying that some people here wouldn't jump at the chance to put Airachnid down, but Starscream robbed me of my sight. I can't even see out my right eye. That's enough to want vengeance." Sunstreaker growled, looking ready to slit somebody's throat.

"You weren't there Sunstreaker. Starscream was weak, defenseless." Bulkhead defended himself.

"And learning of the insecticon could prove highly tactical. Starscream's intel has proved useful in the past." Ratchet said.

"Sure! When he wasn't busy stabbing us in the back." Sunstreaker snarled.

"Without the resources we possessed on Cybertron, we lack ready means of capturing and imprisoning our enemies." Optimus said. "None the less, I do not condone the termination of any defenseless lifeform."

I scoffed. "But if the roles were reversed, Starscream wouldn't hesitate."

"Shadow..." Optimus trailed off.

"No Optimus." I snapped. "I'm done. Look, I'm not saying I know what anyone else here would do if a 'Con were at their mercy but I've had enough. We've lost too many chances to end Megatron's life, Airachnid's life, and a lot of other 'Cons lives. All because we showed them fragging mercy. Yeah, I know. I sound a little ruthless, but if you've gone through all the pain, loss, and suffering I did you'd be the same war isn't going to end through diplomacy, no matter how much you want it too. You say some 'Cons have the ability to change. There's only one 'Con who has changed sides and she's fragging dead. The only one I can see changing is Dreadwing, but other than that it's either this war keeps going on and or we start killing off some 'Cons. Wake up Optimus, and face reality because you've been stuck in the past for too long."

Everyone was silent after my little outburst and Optimus merely stared at me, hurt evident on his face. He knew he was going to have to face it sometime. I just wished it didn't have to hurt so much. Ratchet cleared his throat awkwardly before opening the ground bridge to the coordinates.

"Shadow, Arcee, Sunstreaker, and Ironhide with me." Optimus commanded.

We walked through the ground bridge without a word and soon ended up in front of a cave.

"Proceed with extreme caution." Optimus advised.

We climbed down in to the cave and I tensed upon hearing the clashing of metal. We came upon where Airachnid, Megatron, and the insecticon were. I guess Dreadwing was right about that deathmatch. I then turned to Airachnid and white hot anger flooded through me. I will avenge you Breakdown. I swear it.

"Woah. 'Scream never said anything about Megatron." Ironhide said.

"It would seem Starscream orchestrated this event in hope that all his enemies would destroy each other on his behalf." Optimus stated.

"And Bulk fell for it." Ironhide sighed.

"Well you can have whatever's left of Megatron. Airachnid's mine." Arcee snarled.

"And mine." I said, causing her to glance at me in shock. "I'll explain later."

"Arcee, Shadow, NO!" Optimus yelled.

"Hold up." I told her before I unsheathed Dark Saber and swung at the insecticon, knocking it back, while landing beside Megatron. He looked at me with confusion written all over his face. I only smirked and said, "Hey I hate you guts, but I hate Airachnid more. And nobody's killing you except me or Optimus. Besides, if you want to beat this bug, think like the gladiator you are. You ruled the Pits of Kaon. Now act like it."

"This is twice now you've come to my aid my dear niece." Megatron said.

"Trust me when I say it won't be often." I said while sheathing my sword and transforming. I sped after Arcee. "Now, let's beat up that spider."

Arcee and I transformed in sync while knocking Airachnid off the rock she was sitting on. She bared her fangs before hissing, "You." She then turned to me. "I trust you are here to avenge that one eyed pathetic loser?"

Arcee was confused at this, but I only bared my own fangs at Airachnid and my blue and red optics blazed in anger. "I'm going to kill you!"

Arcee and I unsheathed our wrist blades and chased Airachnid through a tunnel. I growled in annoyance as we kept having to dodge her webbing. Arcee pulled out her blasters and started shooting at Airachnid, but the spider femme merely dug a hole in the wall and escaped. Arcee sighed and turned to me. "Guess we have to crawl."

"She's going to die anyway." I said, surprising both of us by the amount of ruthlessness in my voice. "She might as well accept it."

Arcee only raised an optic ridge at me before she started crawling after Airachnid. I crawled after her. As I was crawling, I received another private com-link from Dreadwing.

_"What is it now?" I demanded._

_"Have you dealt with Airachnid?" Dreadwing asked._

_"I'm working on it." I growled._

_"Well I am about to help Lord Megatron. I apologize if anyone of your friends get hurt." I was surprised that Dreadwing sounded sincere._

_"Why are you apologizing? Shouldn't you be happy to kill some Autobots?" I asked._

_"If I kill an Autobot, it would be because I have no other choice. There is only one being I truly wish to kill and that would be Starscream." Dreadwing growled._

_"To avenge Skyquake." I guessed._

_"Of course." Dreadwing sounded like he was smirking. "I must cut our conversation short Shadowstalker. I have some business to attend to."_

_"And I have business of my own." I said, cutting the com-link off._

Arcee and I slid down the tunnel and I aimed my ion displacer in front of me, but that spider glitch was no where to be found. Arcee and I started crawling again until we felt something sticky. We lifted our servos up and stared at each other. "Scrap!"

I yelled out as I felt myself being lifted up and I let out every curse under the sun as I felt myself hanging upside down beside Arcee with Airachnid above us.

"Today might not be the day I take Megatron's spark." Airachnid smirked. "But it is the day I remove yours."

Just when she was about to pierce Arcee's spark, a missal came flying at her and Airachnid screamed as she was shot back. Arcee and I stared in shock at our savior.

And our savior was Starscream.

"Starscream!" I exclaimed. "What the heck?!"

"You were right Airachnid." Starscream smirked as he slid down the cliff. "Payback is sweet."

Airachnid drilled underground just as Starscream shot his missal at her. All three of us sighed in unison. Once again, that fragging spider escaped. Starscream walked up to us and said, "If there is one thing I despise nearly as much as eight leggers, it's two wheelers."

"Go on Starscream. Get it over with." I snapped.

"As I recollect, in a similar situation, you once allowed me to live." Starscream pointed out as he flexed his claws.

Arcee and I closed our optics as we prepared ourselves to be swiped by Starscream's claws. But instead of fighting for our lives, we felt ourselves hitting the ground. I stared at Starscream in shock. We were at his mercy, and yet he didn't kill us? Maybe I was wrong about him.

"Consider us even." Starscream shrugged before he walked off.

_"Shadow, Arcee, what is your status?"_

"In need of assist, but alive." Arcee sighed.

"And so is Airachnid." I growled.

A while later, Optimus, Sunstreaker, and Ironhide came running around the corner.

"You girls got yourself in quite the trouble, huh?" Sunstreaker smirked as he cut his free with his swords.

"What can we say? Trouble comes to us." I smirked.

Arcee punched my shoulder and said, "You're the one that attracts it most of the time."

I laughed slightly before noticing the way Ironhide was looking. "What's wrong 'Hide?"

"How did you two end up on the ground if you were hanging from the air?" Ironhide raised an optic ridge.

"I'm pretty sure Airachnid didn't cut you down." Sunstreaker scoffed.

"Starscream." I said, continuing after Sunstreaker and Ironhide's shocked looks. "Yeah, we were shocked too. But he saved our afts and cut us down. Then, well, he just left."

Sunstreaker sighed. "I guess I was wrong about Starscream then."

"Same here Sunstreaker." I said before turning to Optimus. I walked up to him before hugging him. "Sorry about snapping on you earlier. Guess I was just angry about the lack of progress we've had in this war."

Optimus chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. "I should be thanking you my dear Shadow. You gave me the wake up call I needed."

I smiled. "No hard feelings?"

Optimus' smile answered my question.

* * *

I grumbled to myself as I followed the energon scanner in my hand. Why did I have to be sent out to find this energon deposit? I looked up as the scanner started beeping frantically and I saw I was in front of a huge pile of energon.

"I see I was not the only one to detect this deposit."

I turned around to see Dreadwing walking towards me. Just when I was about to unsheathe my wrist blades, he held up his hands. "I do not wish to fight you."

"Okay, you're freaking me out with being nice to me." I smirked slightly. "What's up?"

"Like I said before, you are different than most Autobots I know." Dreadwing said. "You do not judge one Decepticon based on the entire faction."

"Before I was stranded on the warship, I most likely would have. But being around the 'Cons for a while kind of opened up my eyes. Not all 'Cons are the same." I smiled.

Dreadwing only looked at me and pulled out a small device. He gave it to me.

"What's this?" I asked.

"It is an emergency frequency buzzer." Dreadwing explained. "Merely press it and I will receive the signal immediately."

"And you're giving me this why?" I asked.

Dreadwing only sighed before walking up to me. "You are perhaps the closest thing I have to a friend on this planet. The other Decepticons on the ship are merely focused on winning this war. So I give this to you as a token of our mutual friendship."

I stared at him in shock before smiling. "Maybe the 'Cons aren't so bad." I then looked back at the energon. "What are we going to do about that?"

"You have blades, do you not?" Dreadwing asked.

I unsheathed my wrist blades once I saw where he was going. I sliced the energon in half. He took half and I took half. Dreadwing nodded at me before transforming and flying off. I called for a ground bridge and walked in.

_"Perhaps some 'Cons are capable of change." I thought. "But Dreadwing is too loyal to Megatron. But he is the closest thing I have to a friend in the Decepticons. Maybe he's not as bad as I thought."_

**I just love the interaction between Dreadwing and Shadow! Before I receive questions, Dreadwing does not love Shadow, he merely thinks of her as a mutual friend, even if they are on opposing sides in the war. At first I was going to have Dreadwing start having feelings for Shadow, but she already has a sparkmate and she enough on her case worrying about Wheeljack and Sunstreaker. Remember to check out the poll I have on my profile and check out my new story Criminals Meet Autobots. I'm out for now!**


	8. Ratchet

**Disclaimer: Hey everyone! I'm back with another awesome chapter of The Spy and The Saber. This chapter we're going to be in Ratchet's POV. We get to see his thoughts on Shadow. After all, he is her father figure. Hope you enjoy!**

Brave, strong, passionate.

Those are the first three words that come to my mind whenever I think of Shadowstalker. Right now I was watching her as she and Arcee talked on and on about Primus knows what. Most likely the things they did as younglings, since that's what they talked about most these days. I saw that Shadow was holding QuickSilver right now. Primus, they really do look alike. I listened in on their conversation and I groaned quietly when I realized what they were talking about.

"That accursed prank?" I asked.

Shadow and Arcee looked up in surprise, most likely wondering how I heard them.

"Come on Ratchet, you know you loved that prank." Shadow smirked.

"How did I love it when you two pranked _me_?" I asked in disbelief.

Arcee and Shadow started laughing at that and I sighed as that particular memory came to mind.

_*Flashback*_

_I was sitting in the med bay in Iacon, reading over some datapads when I heard footsteps followed by a voice scream, "Ratchet!"_

_I turned to see a 14 year old Arcee running in the med bay with a frantic look on her face._

_"What's wrong?" I asked._

_"It's Shadow." Arcee answered._

_My optics widened and I told her, "Lead the way."_

_Arcee nodded and ran out the room with me behind her. I followed her as we ran towards Shadow's house. She slowed down to a walk as she walked in to the house and I walked in after her. Arcee was just standing there smirking. I narrowed my optics and was about to question her, but I felt something heavy on my head. Or rather someone._

_"Hi Ratchet." 12 year old Shadow chirped happily as her face appeared in front of me. Though she was wearing a black mask._

_"AHH!" I exclaimed as I jumped back as Shadow giggled and jumped down from my helm._

_Arcee and Shadow fist bumped each other as Shadow disposed of her mask. I glared at both of them and asked, "Aren't you two a little too old for pranks?"_

_"You're never too old for pranks Ratchet." Arcee smirked._

_"You said it Arcee." Shadow grinned._

_I shook my helm. Arcee's the mature one, and the older one yet she still pulls pranks. And as for Shadow, well, she's only 12 being two years younger than Arcee._

_"You two will drive me crazy." I grumbled._

_Just then, Nightshade walked in. He looked around and asked, "What did I miss?"_

_"We pulled a prank on Ratchet!" Shadow exclaimed as she ran over to her older brother._

_Nightshade chuckled as he picked up the youngling. She was taller than most younglings, but she's about to come out of that stage soon so it was to be expected._

_"You don't want to drive the old man crazy now, Shadow." Nightshade smirked._

_"It's fun though." Shadow pouted._

_Arcee smiled and walked over to her best friend. "It sure is Shadow."_

_I sighed again. Once again, I say these two will drive me crazy._

_*Flashback end*_

It's hard to think that the same 12 year old youngling that pulled that prank is the sixteen year old warrior standing in front of me. It made me smile slightly but I wiped it off my face as soon as Shadow smirked and said, "See? Told you he loved the prank."

I grumbled under my breath before walking back over to the monitors. Shadow and Arcee were still laughing behind me. But I will admit, it's hard to see your daughter figure grow up. Sometimes, I still miss that child like giggle she always did when she was excited.

**Aww! Ratchet's getting soft.**

**Ratchet: I am not getting soft!**

**Me: Don't deny it Ratch. You know you are.**

**Ratchet: *grumbles***

**Okay, now since that's over I don't really have much to say besides the sequel to Freedom Fighters, Revelations of a Different Future, is out now. I hope you enjoy both of these stories. I'm out!**


End file.
